


Second Time Around

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character getting raped, Cheating, Drug Use, FangRai, Getting Back Together, Jealousy kills, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Poetic Justice, Snow gets to be a real hero here!, flight, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: Lightning sees Fang for the first time since their wedding was called off six years ago...and the butterflies in her stomach are driving her nuts, just like the first time they met. Fang sees her and wants Lightning to give her another chance after her major mistake. Will Sice and Seven help them get back together? A six part two-shot tale of how Lightning and Fang get back together. An AO3 exclusive piece.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro! Mind you, the next chapters will explain all in the intro now in more detail.

Lightning, Seven and Sice are seated with Rydia and her husband Edge at a busy yet popular café in Bodhum-Oerba, having lunch with their coffee. It's been one year since Lightning lost her wife Porom to an unknown but sudden illness, five years since she left Bodhum-Oerba for an assignment at Akademia in Rubrum with Rydia and Edge and six years since she broke off her engagement with Fang - yet for some reason, the pinkette is still on edge with butterflies in her stomach after everything she went through up to this point, partially because she felt that Hope had something to do with the events throughout that time. The others assure her that by returning, she can conquer her inner demons once and for all so that she can finally find peace of mind, something that Porom would have wanted for her if she was still alive. 

Looking at the wedding band from her wedding to the Mysidian native four years ago that is currently on a chain around her neck, Lightning knew that they were right. As the group give the pinkette their order to relay to the barista, the older Farron takes a quick scan of the café and is shocked by who she sees there: Fang, her ex-fiancée. She's even more shocked that Fang is hanging out with Serah, Snow and two other people that Lightning is familiar with but doesn't quite know who they are and how they know the Oerban native. Noting that the brunette is ringless like she is, it sets off the butterflies in her stomach once more, just like when they first met. A part of Lightning wonders if Fang wants the older Farron to take her back, but for now, she shoves that feeling aside to get to the barista so that the orders can be place for the group, as Edge insisted on paying as he doesn't want a woman to buy a meal in his presence. Once she's done making the order, she hurries back to the group and lets them know just who is here. 

"Fang? Here, of all places?!? And who is that pair with her, your sister and brother-in-law?" Rydia asks the older Farron while making the same discovery as the rest of them, curious for every reason but with a small smile on her face, thinking that the pair might be a huge reason why the Oerban native would be at a café instead of Lebreau's bar.

"Isn't that Y'shtola and Maria, Light? The duo involved in research and medicine to get people back on track with their lives?" Edge asks, noticing the violet haired woman and the Miqo'te seated with the brunette, the younger Farron and her husband. Like his green haired wife, he was stunned to see the Oerban native at a café, but knew that they had nothing to worry about with them.

"THAT Y'shtola?!? She hasn't changed a bit!" Sice wondered, remembering that the Miqo'te historian was the one responsible for getting her into Akademia in the first place.

"Must be. It has to be Maria with them - it was Maria who taught me the Cura spell when I first started at Akademia as a kid, before you showed up, Light..." Seven confirmed to the group, remembering that the violet-haired woman was the person Lightning took over for at Akademia five years ago, noting that Maria left on good terms, much to the surprise of both Lightning and Sice.

"Light? You okay there?" Rydia asks the older Farron, concerned as soon as the green haired woman saw that look on her face, the one of regret.

"Do you think she'll want to try again with me...?" Lightning asks in a small but worried voice, drawing tears and hugs from both Seven and Sice, remembering that Porom wanted the older Farron to be happy and at peace in her life, as part of Porom's final words to Lightning before she died.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to, Light. Fang looks quite down to be honest with you..." Sice assured her, remembering a few things from the stories the older Farron told her shortly after the pinkette's arrival at Akademia. Sice always looks up to the older Farron as the big sister.

With that, the group were given their lunch and eat in comfortable silence, with their chats being in between bites of their food. What surprises them is when Fang approaches their table 25 minutes later, to talk to the older Farron. 

What happened next surprised them all...

XXX

Fang, Serah, Snow, Y'shtola and Maria are having their lunch and tea, since they arrived a hour before they were supposed to. Serah and Snow managed to get the Oerban native out of her house to help the brunette conquer her inner demons, which was huge for one person to live in after everything that happened six years ago...

After Fang continuously and wrongly accused Lightning of cheating on her throughout their relationship, Fang went out and cheated on Lightning with not only her sister Vanille, but also Carlyn, a woman Vanille set Fang up with for her own reasons that Hope knew about. The brunette even had a threesome twice with Vanille and Carlyn, which ultimately led to Lightning breaking off their engagement and the older Farron moving out of their shared home and then moving to Rubrum for her 5-year assignment with Rydia and Edge. Fang was still seeing Carlyn for a year after Lightning left but didn't know that Lightning left until 18 months after. When she found everything out, Fang went into the darkest phase of her life for the next two years. 

It was because of Maria's joining Y'shtola and her team in the medical department, along with Y'shtola as the Miqo'te often paired up with the purple haired woman on medical discoveries and magic, that the brunette got out of that very dark phase in her life and getting her on the right path once more. It took almost three years after Lightning left for Fang to talk to Serah and Snow again, as the Oerban native felt that they wanted nothing to do with her for cheating on Lightning more than once and ruining everything. Along with Serah and Snow, Fang takes a quick look around the café, with the brunette hoping to not develop an anxiety attack as she wasn't one to go out much since finding out the plan that broke her and Lightning up. What surprises Fang is that Lightning was there, in the flesh...but wasn't alone as she saw two 18-year-old teens with the older Farron along with Rydia and Edge, both of whom the Oerban native remembered from their working with Lightning.

"Serah...Snow...either of ya know either of those two brats with Light, Rydia and Edge?" Fang asks the younger Farron, annoyed that the teens sat close to her Sunshine. While the younger pinkette shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, Snow did the same, Y'shtola and Maria took a look and a smile was on their faces, knowing that Fang has nothing to worry about.

"Fang...the white haired teen in the ponytail is Sice. Seven, the silver haired teen that's with her who looks like Light...they're actually an item. Sice looks up to Lightning from what I was told...nothing for you to worry about at all, woman..." Maria tells her, noting that she was the reason why Lightning was transferred to Rubrum five years ago as a replacement instructor for Class Zero.

"Sice and Seven...I know the pair. They're girlfriends. I knew they were going to get together at some point, and Lightning is way too old for either of them. Sice sees Light as a big sister. Seven is often mistaken for Lightning's lost relative at Akademia." Y'shtola confirmed, knowing that she got Sice into Akademia, which led to Sice meeting and then dating Seven.

"Do you think I have a second chance with her, little Farron?" Fang asks Serah with tears falling from her emerald eyes, thinking back to her royal fuck up that led to Lightning calling off their wedding six years ago. Upon taking a closer look at her older sister and clearly noticing that the wedding band from Lightning's wedding to Porom is on a chain, Serah tells the Oerban native to talk to her and see what she says, as the brunette won't know the answer if she doesn't ask first. It gives Fang the confidence she desperately needed to talk to Lightning once more, with the hopes that the older Farron will give her another chance and make things right for them.

"Go get her back Fang..." Serah and Snow said to the brunette in unison and with a small smile on their face, knowing that this could heal the wounds that were deep inside both the Oerban native and the older Farron. Fang walks up to the table Lightning is at and asks the group if they can have a chat in private. 

Without hesitation, Lightning accepts the offer and they go to a private area on the garden part of the café, hoping to patch things up between them from what happened six years ago.

Rydia, Edge, Seven, Sice, Serah, Snow, Maria and Y'shtola all look at the pair with a smile on their face from their respective tables, hoping for the best between the two.

They all hoped that Lightning and Fang get back together...this is their story.

TBC...


	2. Fang's Mistake and the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple warnings: smut, infidelity, angst, verbal and physical domestic violence, rape, two deaths, drinking and mentions of suicidal ideology. In addition, Lightning, Serah, Snow, Vanille, Lebreau and Refia are featured here; Sazh, Porom and Hope are mentioned as well.

Fang leads Lightning to a private area attached to the café. The Oerban native is surprised the older Farron was willing to talk to her after everything that happened. The pinkette looks into the emeralds of the person who broke her heart and prevented them from saying "I do". In Fang's eyes, only sadness and regret are there as opposed to mischief, glee and joy. Lightning can tell the brunette was genuinely remorseful for her very actions that made Lightning call off their wedding and then leave Bodhum-Oerba for the five year assignment in Rubrum. Touching the pinkette's cheek ever so gently, Fang takes a deep breath before saying anything, trying her best to not let her past actions take over her present judgment...  
   
*Flashback*

Fang returns home from a two-week long expedition, surprised as ever to see that Lightning was already home, making them dinner. "Lightning, why are you making dinner? And why are you home early?" Fang asks her fiancée, anger in her tone and also accusatory that Lightning is known to hear but the pinkette got used to after being together for three years, engaged for six months. Lightning, however, wasn't surprised with the accusation, as it wasn't the first time Fang asked her about things with that tone.

"Fang...you know my shifts are crazy at the GC - they can have me starting at any hour if they felt like it..." Lightning began her reply but Fang cut her off by getting in her face, not happy with the pinkette's answer.

"That's fucking bullshit, Lightning. You're doing this so that you can say that you're sorry for spreading your legs for some whore..." Fang spat back. Unlike other times, the older Farron fought back.

"What the fuck has gotten into you this time, Fang, and WHY are you accusing me for the BILLIONTH time that I'm cheating on you? Have you lost your damn mind? We're about to be married in six months, and you're STILL accusing me of cheating on you...when YOU have these expedition that lasts Etro knows HOW long and you also work with people who want nothing more than to spread YOUR legs!"

"Wait a fucking minute here, Lightning...since WHEN have I accused YOU of cheating on me...?"

"Every time you come back from an expedition, Fang...or did you forget again?" Lightning asks, rage in her tone and beyond irate. Their arguing back and forth got loud and bad enough to where the neighbours got fearful and had to call the police. Once the police arrived, Lightning left the house. "Enjoy your fucking dinner, bitch..." Lightning spat at Fang as she slammed the door in the brunette's face. Fang made a call to Vanille as she needed company, while Lightning went to Serah and Snow's house.

That heated argument turned out to be the beginning of the end.

XXX

Lightning came to Serah and Snow's house with tears in her eyes - Serah and Snow couldn't believe the Lightning that was at their door. "Fang accused you again, sis?" Serah asked, already knowing the answer to her own question. Snow joined the younger Farron in comforting the older Farron, as they both know that Lightning lacks a consistent schedule with the Guardian Corps, where she works as an instructor to Lieutenants and Sergeants.

"Please stay here sis... allow Fang to cool off..." Snow suggested to the older Farron, but the younger Farron had something else in mind.

"You should postpone the wedding, sis. Snow...I don't know if they will make it to the altar...this isn't the first time Fang's accused her of this..." Serah countered, knowing the pattern Fang uses on the older Farron. However, Lightning speaks up.

"Fang wasn't always like this, though..."

"What do you mean by that, Light?"

"When we were dating, she was gentle and knew about how my hours go at the GC. A month after Fang proposed...she changed. She was hanging out with Vanille much more often than with me or you two, while I had to do most of the wedding planning myself as she wasn't into the planning like I was..." Lightning began but couldn't continue as she was crying again, with Snow picking up a huge hint of what was going on when the older Farron mentioned Vanille.

"Call me mental but Fang might be cheating on you with Vanille..." Snow began. Serah also picked up a hint when her sister mentioned that Lightning was doing most of the wedding planning alone, as Serah was the only person helping Lightning out on the planning.

"Snow, babe, I wouldn't be surprised by that myself...but I wonder if Fang's doing that on her own...or if Vanille is being a major influence on Fang these days...or if there is another person that knows and working with Vanille who trying to get with Fang so that Light will call off the wedding..." Serah continued.

"Would me staying here for a week be fine?" Lightning asked, sounding destroyed by the argument she had with Fang, and feeling even more so when Snow and Serah gave their theories on what they know about Fang.

"That's perfectly fine with us, sis." Serah assured her. "Light, always know that you can stay with us for longer than week if you have to postpone or call off the wedding. We have your back." Snow tells his sister-in-law, grateful that she gave them her blessing to wed. It was the least they can do for her.

XXX

"Vanille! So great to see you...and helloooooooo nurse..." Fang greets the two women who are on the other side of the door. The woman who came with Vanille resembled the older Farron in a few ways but that's as far as their similarities went. In all honesty, the woman looked slightly more like Vanille than Lightning.

"I'm Carlyn, Fang. Pleased to meet you..." Carlyn introduces herself to the brunette, but cuts off the introduction by giving the Oerban native a kiss on the lips and putting her hands on Fang's arse. Fang immediately returned the gesture, while Vanille cupped a buttock of each woman, making them groan and grind each other's core. The next thing they knew, the trio were naked and took turns fucking each other senseless, with each woman climaxing at least four times each. Fang immediately forgot about Lightning while she fucked Carlyn and Vanille. Vanille and Carlyn were into this just as much, relishing whenever the brunette climaxed on either one of them. The trio stayed at Fang and Lightning's home the entire week, Fang knowing that Lightning will return in that time.

However, Fang wasn't as prepared as she thought she was, which proved to be part one in her biggest mistake.

XXX

A week passed since their heated argument, which Lightning felt the need to return to the home she shared with Fang. Approaching the driveway to their home, the older Farron sees an extra car that's parked besides Fang's vehicle...one that belonged to someone Lightning doesn't know. With her fears about Fang's possible infidelity increasing by the second, the older Farron takes her time to inspect the car a bit so that she has a few clues to what happened while she was staying with Serah and Snow. The instant Lightning got to the door, she heard three women moaning very loudly, confirming Serah and Snow's theories of what Fang was up to. Lightning had to force herself to steady her breathing so that she wouldn't have any other issues...

Upon opening the door, she is immediately greeted by Vanille, Fang and a third woman...all of whom are eating each other out on the living room floor, all of whom were really enjoying each other while bringing oral pleasure to one another. This action brings Lightning to tears, despite the fact she was constantly telling herself not to cry during the drive home. Her heart now broken by Fang's infidelity, Lightning quietly and quickly goes to the bathroom to make a call to Serah and Snow. It only took the second ring before Snow answered. "Hey sis, what's up...are you okay, Light?" Snow asked, concern noted in his voice, as Serah was next to him as she heard her older sister cry. The younger Farron was driven to tears because of this.

"Fang is fucking Vanille and some other woman on the living room floor. There's another car here, and I think it belongs to her..." Lightning replied, only for Serah to cut her off.

"Claire...sis...get your stuff packed up and stay with us. Snow and I will come get you right now. Call off the wedding. You deserve better than Fang..." Serah tells Lightning, angry that Fang cheated on her older sister, while Snow was at a loss for words. It confirmed part of the situation: Fang being abusive and accusing Lightning of the one action Fang is doing. Lightning goes into yet another room to take off the engagement ring and writes a tearful, page long letter to Fang with an explanation of why the wedding is called off and that her stuff will be out of the house as soon as possible. When the letter was finished, Lightning quietly went into their room and packed up all of her clothes, shoes and whatever else she can fit into her SUV. 

The older Farron left the note and the small box with the ring Fang proposed to Lightning with inside that box on top of the letter, along with the keys to their home, which Fang would be the only one living there for some time. "Goodbye...Fang...it was nice knowing you." Lightning said as she quietly closed the door, still in tears that Fang was fucking two other women in their home while she was getting eaten out by them.

Fang made her biggest mistake, and Lightning made her pay.

XXX

There was something about Carlyn that made Fang happy. After all, she is the complete opposite of what Lightning was when the older Farron was with her. For the first two months after Lightning moved out, Carlyn was Fang's world. In the brunette's heart, the older Farron doesn't exist there anymore. Their sex life was good to them but constantly worried the neighbours - the police was called to the home on a few occasions, with one of the officers taking note that Lightning wasn't there. The smell of alcohol from Fang worried the other officers who showed up; it was like the real Oerba Yun Fang wasn't there, and it was because of the alcohol. All officers who showed up took mental notes of the increasing number of alcoholic bottles in the living room, as they wondered if someone is influencing Fang to the point where this might have caused Lightning to move out of the home. They also took note of the extra set of keys, a small box and a letter close to the door, wondered if Fang saw any of those items.

However, the next ten months as a couple proved to be more than disastrous for Carlyn and Fang - more so for Fang than it was for Carlyn. In that time, Fang became increasingly annoyed with the fact that Carlyn was drinking quite a lot regardless of where they were together, or even apart, and noticed varying and illegal drugs near her things. Carlyn was also lazy and often didn't clean up after herself. Carlyn didn't like that Fang was always checking up on her, more so than she would like for Fang to check up on her. It got to the point where their arguments got beyond heated and Carlyn threw varying items in Fang's direction, glass breaking in more places than not and causing cuts on Fang's skin with the knife she carried on her person at all times. The brunette, however, fought back, sometimes giving Carlyn a black eye or a broken limb. Both women were given warnings by the police after one fight got out of hand, which the fight worried Vanille beyond belief. The red head realised then that she made a huge mistake by following Hope's lead to break up Lightning and Fang.

One year after Fang and Carlyn got together, which was the day that Lightning left the house and called off the wedding, they decided to break up - how that was no one knows and will ever know. Carlyn moved out of the house and got a place of her own - but not before eyeing a few items that pissed her off about Fang: it was the items that Lightning left behind, which indicated that Fang was engaged to wed someone else. It was a piece of information that Vanille neglected to inform Carlyn about when she was introduced to the brunette. When Carlyn left, she had a plan in motion to seriously damage Fang and her reputation - plus murder Oerba Dia Vanille for doing a disgusting action to have a wedding get cancelled from her actions, although Carlyn herself was a huge reason why Lightning left Fang. "To Fang's ex-fiancée, forgive me for what I'm about to do and for the pain my actions caused you. I'm as disgusted by this as you, I'm sure. Fang and Vanille both must pay for this..." Carlyn quietly vows to herself, hopeful that Lightning somehow hears her plea for what she did.

However, Carlyn doesn't realise that she would pay the price for her actions - not just Fang and Vanille.

XXX

Despite their break up, Carlyn would have a habit to visit Fang's home just to have sex. Since Fang and Carlyn broke up as a couple, they were still speaking to each other for the next six months, understanding that they weren't meant to be together. The Oerban native became confident that she can find another person to be with, although that never was the case, as word was spread like wildfire regarding Fang's actions, cheating on Lightning with two women and the abusive relationship with Carlyn that fell apart. Lebreau - bless her soul - was still friends with the brunette. In Lebreau's heart, she knew that Fang wasn't the easiest person to fool, but as soon as Vanille's name was brought into the equation, the raven-haired woman had a gut feeling that the petite redhead played a major role in why Lightning called off the wedding a year ago. Lebreau, for reasons that involved Snow (and Serah by extension), she chose to not disclose to Fang about the fact that Lightning called off the wedding. 

The brunette was always coming home drunk after visiting Lebreau's Bar, causing the bar owner to wonder if Fang's even aware of the fact that her actions caused the current mess to happen, that the wedding was called off and Fang won't be saying "I do" with Lightning. According to Fang, the brunette was convinced in her mind at that moment Lightning was still planning their wedding. Whenever she got home from whatever - expedition or Lebreau's Bar - thoughts of the older Farron brought a faint smile to her face, only for the faint smile to become a frown when she got sober. On one occasion, Carlyn was eating Fang's pussy and the brunette was saying Lightning's name, repeatedly, thinking that it was Lightning who came back home...only for Carlyn to stop, get dressed and run out of the house with tears in her eyes. Although Fang didn't climax, she was able to get some much needed sleep, as she had an expedition that would last a month coming up in a few weeks.

Fang would never go to that expedition.

XXX

Three days before Fang was to leave for the month long expedition, Carlyn makes a surprise visit to Fang's home. Knowing that Fang like her coffee with cream and sugar, Carlyn makes her a cup of coffee - but adds a powdered but powerful drug into her coffee that Fang doesn't see coming. After drinking the very cup of coffee with the drug slipped inside of it, Fang leads her ex-girlfriend into her room and have the most mind blowing sex Fang has had since a month before Lightning left both the relationship and the house. After climaxing a few times, Fang becomes exhausted and falls asleep, feeling much too tired to move an inch. Carlyn sneaks out of the house a short while after the fact, but she fails to grab the packet of the drug she slipped into Fang's coffee from the kitchen, effectively making the hugest mistake of her life, and also damaging the lives of others associated with her in the process due to this action.

Oerba Yun Fang would not wake up for one month.

XXX

One month passed since Fang saw Carlyn. Sazh, Vanille and Snow returned from the month long expedition that Fang was supposed to be on (Snow was picked as Fang's replacement since the brunette never showed), which Snow made sure to make small talk with Vanille as he knew what happened with Lightning and Fang, as well as the redhead's role. Snow also knew what Lightning was up to since, and the younger Oerban native was kept out of what has been going on with Lightning since she left Bodhum-Oerba a year ago, 18 months since she moved out of Fang's home and ended things. Disappointed that Snow wasn't saying much to her, Vanille knew in her heart that she shouldn't have followed Hope's lead in the wedding being called off, as Hope was more than obsessed with having the older Farron to himself. Seeing that she had a score to settle with Hope, the redhead went to New Palompolum to confront the white-haired man with his obsession with the older Farron. Oerba Dia Vanille wanted him to pay for this. 

She would never get that chance.

Vanille made the trip to Fang's house since she found out that her adopted sister never showed up to the expedition a month ago, and wanted to see how she was doing. In addition, the house was en route to New Palompolum, so it wasn't out of the way for the redhead in what she had to do, not only for herself, but to start the repair for Lightning and Fang to talk to each other again. Before she could even reach the door, Carlyn was standing in front of the door, preventing Vanille from getting to it - and having two firearms on her person...one in each hand, both fully loaded and with Vanille's name on each bullet. Carlyn, however, was equally surprised when the redhead pulled two fully loaded weapons from her purse and was pointed at her. "Get the fuck out of my way, Carlyn. I want to check up on my sister. NOW!" Vanille demanded, angry that Carlyn wouldn't let her through so that the younger Oerban native would not get to see how her older sister was doing.

"Not so fast, you fucking slut. YOU FAILED TO TELL ME THAT FANG WAS ENGAGED TO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE! What the fuck was up with that, you fucking bitch?!? You had me fuck someone who was about to get married...that's the most DISGUSTING thing anyone EVER had me do! You're a vile piece of shit, Oerba Dia Vanille - a real vile piece of shit! I hope you fucking rot in hell!" Carlyn yelled at the redhead, irate that she found out the information about Fang's relationship with Lightning on her own, since the younger Oerban native failed to tell Carlyn something that important. Vanille couldn't say anything as a reply - she knew that Carlyn was right on that account. Instead of saying anything, however, Vanille pulled the trigger on both firearms. What Vanille didn't realise at that moment was that Carlyn pulled the trigger on both of her firearms as well, with Carlyn feeling destroyed for what she herself did - and for the information about Fang that Vanille never told her when she first met the brunette.

Carlyn and Oerba Dia Vanille killed each other at that moment, with the sounds from their weapons somehow waking Fang up from her month long nap, forcing the entire situation to rear its ugly head to everyone involved in this - even Lightning, who was in the middle of her assignment in Rubrum, but the older Farron has moved on.

This action would drive Oerba Yun Fang into a downward spiral that would nearly cost her own life.

XXX

Fang wakes up but doesn't have a clue on the day of the week or what time it is - all she knows is that there were gunshots ringing in front of her house. Getting on a set of decent clothes, the brunette approaches the front door with caution in her step and eyes, knowing with what she saw, Fang could be the next to die. The Oerban native is horrified when she sees the bodies of Vanille and Carlyn on the ground, both of who were shot. What was more shocking was that they were armed. Without delay, Fang called the police and explained what she saw. When the police arrived, Fang answered every question asked truthfully and to the best of her knowledge. The police asked her some more questions in her house, which one of the officers noticed a packet in the kitchen, which got Fang's attention. The officer placed the packet into the evidence bag, telling Fang that they need to investigate that and for her to keep in touch with them if she finds anything else out, which she immediately agreed to.

Slowly putting the pieces together of what happened in her head upon seeing that packet, Fang realised that Carlyn had raped her a month before Vanille shot her to death, and that Carlyn shot Vanille to death, for reasons that the brunette was involved in. Upon inspecting her mail, she found out that she was asleep for a month from the drug that Carlyn slipped into her coffee, as the mug was still in the same condition when she last drank out of that mug. The biggest discovery of all was right by the front door: Fang saw the small box, an extra set of the keys to her home and a letter that was addressed to her. Upon seeing Lightning's handwriting on the envelope, Fang put the remaining pieces of the puzzle together in her head. When she finally read the letter, she saw that the date on the letter was from 18 months ago. The ring Fang proposed to Lightning with was inside the box...and the keys were left behind. Fang falls to her knees and cry, for it was then she finally saw that she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Fang realised at that point her actions caused Lightning to call off their wedding. The Oerban native blew her chance of saying "I do" by what she did.

XXX

Lebreau became increasingly worried about Fang for the next two years, since she found out about the deaths of Vanille and Carlyn...after all, the only thing Fang did outside of work was train and drink herself blind. Fang was constantly blaming herself for following Vanille's lead and for her actions to make Lightning walk out on her. In a way, Fang was right - by following the redhead like no one's business, she caused the mess that made the older Farron leave their home and relationship. "Lightning...you deserve better than me...I'm sorry for what I've done..." Fang mumbles to herself after downing a shot of Jameson, causing the bar owner to cry, distraught that the brunette is killing herself with alcohol, knowing that the two most important people in her life were gone for one reason (Vanille by Carlyn) or another (Lightning by Fang's actions, although Fang doesn't know that Lightning is still alive). Without hesitation, Lebreau calls Snow and Serah.

"Hey 'Breau...why are you calling this late..." Snow asks the bar owner, with Lebreau's crying causing Serah to wake up from her slumber.

"It's Fang. She's drinking herself to death...ever since Vanille died and finding out that Lightning left her home..." Lebreau started, which Serah had Snow put the call on speaker so that she can give some insight to the new development.

"Hey Lebreau, it's Serah here. It took Fang 18 months to find out that Lightning left? That Vanille's death prompted Fang to see the truth...? I'm so confused..."

"I think there's more to what happened to Lightning and Fang than just Vanille and the chick Fang was dating. You remember how Vanille was when Light and Fang..."

"Serah said that Light mentioned how Fang was to her when they dated...I think you're onto something, 'Breau..."

"What do you mean, Snow?"

"Think about it, Lebreau. Fang was a different person when she and Light were dating. It was shortly after Fang popped the question that she changed. Vanille was strictly a dick woman when Fang and Light dated. Someone or something made Vanille change in that regard, as Vanille wouldn't go after women just like that. Hell, I don't think Vanille is interested in Fang that way..."

"Snow...Lebreau...not only do I agree with that, but I also think it's Hope. He has this obsession with Lightning that won't go away..." Serah started, with a lightbulb going off in Snow's head, inspiring him to continue on.

"That's the only conclusion I can think of, 'Breau. Think about what Serah just said...it makes perfect sense..."

"How...hmmm...I think I see what you mean, Serah...and you are right. Hope can't seem to get that Lightning only dates women, and women like Fang for that matter. Thank you for the insight. Wish me luck in getting Fang out of her slump!" Lebreau finished the chat. Snow and Serah only said that they're confident that Lebreau will succeed before hanging up the phone. Snow and Serah have a small chat of their own on the new update. "Hope Estheim...the last person I suspected being behind of all this...he's the root of why Light called off the wedding..." Snow tells his wife, who was deep in thought of the mess and how it got this bad.

"I'm going to do what I can to talk to Fang. She needs us more than she'll ever admit, Snow..."

"You're right about that, Serah. Fang will be surprised to know that Lightning is married to Porom, don't you think?"

"Porom should be worried, Snow, I wouldn't be one bit surprised if Hope targets Porom next..." Serah tells her husband, setting off another lightbulb in his head.

"I say that we document every major thing from now on. Hope can't be trusted near Lightning in any way..." Snow finishes their chat, as they both fall asleep, vowing to make things better for Fang, as well as do their best in keeping Porom alive.

Two days later, Serah makes a drive to Fang's home, wanting to repair her friendship with the brunette after learning of the entire incident from the investigation Snow was doing on the failed relationship and the actions from varying people involved. The younger Farron knew that she needed to do something to save Fang's life, as the drinking Fang did got way out of hand. Noticing that the door was unlocked, Serah walked in - only to find the Oerban native on the floor, with an empty bottle of Jameson in her hand. Without delay, Serah took her to the nearest hospital, more determined than ever to save Fang's life. "Fang...I don't know if you can hear me...but I forgive you. Snow and I will make sure that Hope pays for what he did to Vanille and for breaking you and Claire up...I swear on my life he will pay..." Serah said while she was driving, hoping that her words would reach to the brunette in the nick of time. The younger Farron got to the hospital sooner than she hoped, greeted by a young doctor with medium brown hair. "Does she need any help...?" Serah was asked by the doctor, shocked that the doctor had an idea of what was going on.

"Yes doctor...my friend Fang was drinking excessively...found her on the floor...I don't know if..." Serah starts, only to have the doctor have a bed ready for Fang to lie down on, as she knew how bad the situation was.

"Sounds like severe alcohol poisioning from what you're telling me...and my name is Dr. Refia Alexander, before I forget. Just call me Refia." Refia introduced herself to the younger Farron with a gentle smile, as Serah took note on how kind Refia was. She knew in her heart that the doctor here was the best option to save Fang. Serah hoped in her heart that she made it to the hospital on time - and Refia made a vow at that moment to save Fang's life. In Refia's eyes, Fang was worth being alive and the doctor would see that through to the end.

"My name is Serah Farron. Pleased to meet you..." Serah replied to Refia, who knew that she and Serah both would play a role in the events to come.

For Refia, her work to save Oerba Yun Fang was cut out for her - but she knew that she wasn't alone, for she has three people that she knew to help her save the Oerban native's life and then turn it around. It was a matter of time. As for Serah, Snow and Lebreau, they knew that Fang needed a support system so that she wouldn't go down this path again - they would become that support system for her. Fang is their friend.

It was this moment that gave Fang perspective on everything in her life up to this point - it was up to her with which direction to go next.  
   
To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'shtola, Maria and Noel (who wasn't mentioned in the Prologue) will be in the next part. I left a lot of stuff about Lightning out on purpose - Part 4 will have what she wrote in that letter to Fang. Fang and Lightning's talk will be in Part 3. Part 4 will have the rest of the cast in addition to Porom (including Seven, Sice, Rydia and Edge).


	3. Fang's Road to Recovery and Turning her Life Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part 2, Fang has a long road of recovery ahead of her in so many ways: getting clean and sober as well as the brunette getting over Vanille's death - plus repairing the damage she did by her actions to the Farron sisters, Snow and Lebreau. Fang also has to come to terms with how badly she treated Lightning, with an ending of this part not many people would expect for a story like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refia makes her return here (but won't return until the epilogue); Y'shotla, Maria and Noel make their debut (Noel won't return until the epilogue as well). In addition, Snow, Serah and Lebreau are all here as well. Lightning is only mentioned in this part along with Vanille and Carlyn. Not as dark as the first part, some language is present.

Fang is lying on the hospital bed for the last three weeks, since she was admitted in for severe alcohol poisoning by Serah, very deep in a dream state where in the dream state; she is living her happily ever after life style with Lightning, their three lovable kids, two dogs, a cat and Vanille is still alive; in reality, Vanille is dead and Lightning is gone. It's the thoughts of those two that is keeping the Oerban native alive despite the fact that the brunette alone is the reason why she is single. To her surprise, Serah, Snow and Lebreau have been visiting her as often as they could; not only to keep her company, but also to ensure the brunette that she's not as alone as she thinks she is, despite what has been happening over the course of nearly four years. When they weren't visiting Fang, Refia personally made sure that Fang would make as full of a recovery as she could. The brunette was in a medically induced coma for the first week that she was at the hospital, as Refia quickly found out that the Oerban native was actually close to dying from the excessive drinking. 

She and her team went into overdrive to save the brunette's life, which was a success. Since then, it took Fang four days to wake up from that coma; when she woke up, Fang was beyond unsure in her heart if she wants to take her second chance at life, given by Refia and her staff, knowing everything she put herself, Vanille, the Farron sisters and everyone else she knew through over the last few years. Fang was too into her meditative state to notice that Refia made her presence known by her daily visits in her room, just to see how she's been doing as of late. "Hi Fang, how is everything so far today?" Refia asks the brunette with the kind smile she's famous for at the hospital upon visiting her room, taking note that Fang was likely meditating, in order to keep herself focused on her medical recovery from the excessive drinking she's done for the last two years. Fang takes a while longer than usual before responding, even though Refia's patience and kindness was something Fang respected and admired about her.

"I'm okay, Dr. Alexander. Just thinking about some stuff here and there. I should be okay to go home soon, yeah?" the brunette asks, hopeful that she can start making amends with varying people sooner than later.

"Fang...call me Refia, first of all. And yes, you'll be able to go home soon, but not right away. I've been talking to your friends and learnt about what caused you to be here in the first place, and we're working on a treatment plan for you once you get out, so that you don't fall back into the dangers of drinking as much as you did. If anything, I hope you don't mind staying here a bit longer..." Refia replied, making Fang give out her signature smirk, determined to see the recovery through. In her heart, Fang wants to make Lightning proud of her above everything else. What she needed, however, was time, and a chance to confront Hope for herself, Vanille, Carlyn and Lightning. They all were owed an explanation from the man who is the cause of how things became the way they did...and with time, Fang was the best option for a mission like this. Refia left the room to check on her other patients, but would return to Fang's room to talk some more later that day - and she wasn't disappointed as Fang stayed true to her vow with the doctor.

"I won't let you down again, Sunshine..." Fang quietly vowed to herself...a vow that she would make good on.

XXX

"Noel Kreiss, are you sure we're going the right way?" Maria asks the driver for the twentieth time in as many minutes, annoying her colleague Y'shtola to no end.

"Maria...Noel has the GPS thingy on in his phone. I saw him type in the address of the hospital Oerba Yun Fang and Refia are in myself..." Y'shtola replies, saving their driver a reply of his own.

"We're two minutes away from the place. Fang will be stunned to see me..." Noel starts, before getting cut off by both women.

"How do you know Oerba Yun Fang, mister?" Maria and Y'shtola ask in unison.

"The expeditions I do with her on occasion. That and the fact that I moved to the house across the street from hers a month before Vanille died. As the private investigator to Hope's role in what happened that Snow and Serah Villiers hired me to do, I know a few things here and there. Plus, as I know Fang personally, I would be the best person she would bitch and whine to outside you two when she does her outpatient treatment." Noel finishes, as the trio approaches the hospital that Refia and Fang are in, to help prepare the next step in Fang's road to recovery. It causes both women to smile at him, knowing that they have their work cut out for them, although they have each other to help Fang through this.

"Let's get the show started!" the trio happily cheered, vowing to get things right for Oerba Yun Fang.

XXX

"You three are ten minutes early..." Refia greets Y'shtola, Noel and Maria in her cheeky manner, causing the trio to release a loud laugh.

"If it weren't for Maria's nagging, we probably would have been ten minutes late..." Noel said, causing the violet haired woman to blush and the Miq'ote woman next to her laugh some more, knowing how the drive to the hospital went for them. It was Y'shtola that cut the remark with a more serious tone.

"Where is a good place for us to have our chat with the outpatient treatment with Ms. Fang, Refia?"

"Follow me, ladies and gent!" Refia finished the quick chat, leading the trio to her office. When the trio entered her office, Maria was surprised in how prepared Refia was - the doctor went out of her way to get the trio's favourite foods and beverages on top of her gracious hospitality. Upon entering Refia's office, they go into detail of Fang's outpatient treatment, with Maria and Y'shtola agreeing that Maria would stay with Noel at his home while Y'shtola stays with the brunette.

The quartet leave the office with a mission to help Oerba Yun Fang turn her life around, one day at a time.

XXX

"Oerba Yun Fang, I would like you to meet..." Refia begins the introductions, but Fang cuts her off as soon as she sees Noel.

"Noel?!? What are you doing here...?" Fang asks the only male in her room, dumbfounded by the fact that he would be a part of her outpatient treatment. To everyone's surprise, he took that in stride with a laugh.

"Uh...Snow and Serah?" Noel replied with a question of his own, surprising the Oerban native with the fact that the younger Farron and her husband not only forgave her, but wanted to make things right with the brunette. Maria took this moment to break the silence.

"I'm Maria Devereux, and this is my colleage Y'shtola Rhul...and if you're wondering, yes she is a Miq'ote..." Maria introduces herself and Y'shtola to the Oerban native, saving the Miq'ote an introduction of her own...although Y'shtola felt the need to say something.

"We'll get through this together, Fang...and just a piece of advice: don't get too close to my tail." Y'shtola advises the brunette, who couldn't suppress a chuckle, causing Maria to laugh.

"Noted about the tail Y'shtola...although it's a cute tail that I'll need a photo of..." Fang responds, causing the Miq'ote to blush and the others to laugh.

"Fang..." Refia interrupts the introductions for a moment, as she has an announcement of her own to make, "I have made arrangements for you to be discharged tomorrow, as I was getting together your outpatient treatment over the last few days. Noel, Maria and Y'shtola will be in charge of your outpatient treatment plan and they will let me know the progress of how you're doing over the next two years. With that said, if you need to reach out to me for anything, you are more than welcome to do so. Any questions?" Refia finishes her announcement, seeing that Fang will have the chance to make things right with everyone that she hurt. "No questions, Refia...and thank you for all you've done for me so far..." Fang replies, feeling content that she'll be okay and now has a start to turn things around for herself, and keeping the two most important people in her heart.

Oerba Yun Fang is more determined than ever to make things right in that moment.

XXX

While Maria gets her stuff into Noel's bachelor pad and settles in, Y'shtola does the same at Fang's home, which the Miq'ote felt that it was much too large for one person to live in these days. Even Fang cringed at the current condition of her house, although she's surprised that she has yet to get an eviction notice, since her source of income wasn't as much as it was before her trip to the hospital. Y'shtola goes over the rules of the outpatient treatment that she and Maria developed for the brunette, which Fang immediately agreed to, surprising the Miq'ote as she was told varying things about Fang that worried her a bit. The first three weeks of the treatment involved heavy conversations, some much needed cleaning of the house for two reasons: not only would a clean house help keep Fang on track with her recovery, but it also would prevent her from falling back into old habits with the alcohol. At first, Fang was uneasy with the alcohol part of the treatment but it was after two weeks after the treatment started that the brunette made the decision to stop drinking altogether. "I fucking don't need this shit anymore..." Fang quietly says to herself, referring to the alcohol bottles that she put into the trash, knowing that the need to remain sober was her top priority.

Throughout the treatment at Fang's home over the next several months, Maria, Noel and Y'shtola took note of each strength the brunette was achieving from the treatment with awe and was also inspired by it, being very proud of themselves for taking on an individual like Oerba Yun Fang in their treatment, knowing what they were told by Refia in their chat. Whenever they told Fang's achievements to Refia, it was the doctor who gave them a curve ball of the best kind: Snow and Serah Villiers want to be included in Fang's treatment plan, as they were two people that wanted to make amends with the Oerban native as they personally hired Noel to find out any info about what was the cause of the mess. It was something that Fang really wanted to so that she can be on civil terms with her ex-fiancée at the very least. Refia gave them that okay to be a part in her treatment. When this was relayed to the brunette, she couldn't help but cry happy tears after her emerald eyes widened upon hearing this piece of information. "Serah and that damn oaf of her husband both want to make amends with me? After what I put them through with...?" Fang started to ask the trio for confirmation, only for Maria to cut her off with news from Refia herself, as she couldn't contain her excitement anymore than the rest in the household.

"Yes ma'am. Serah and "that damn oaf" Snow want to make amends with you, Fang. I know you can't guarantee anything, but try to keep your cool with them, okay?" Maria asked the brunette, knowing her history with the pair and just who they're related to. The only thing Fang says in return is that she'll try, a satisfied answer for Noel, Y'shtola and Maria. With that, the trio makes the needed arrangements to include Serah and Snow into Fang's treatment plan, knowing that forgiveness from the two people related to Lightning will be what Fang needs the most in her life, so that the Oerban native can begin her life on a fresh start, despite the fact that Fang is already on civil, almost friendly terms, with Serah and Snow once more. Y'shtola looks at an old picture of Lightning and Fang that was attached to the fridge while looking for a snack to eat - it was from their first date several years ago. Both women were smiling and happy in that photo, and if Fang kept that photo on the fridge, Y'shtola knew that the brunette kept the older Farron in her heart because of that photo, knowing that if Lightning became single again, Fang would want the older Farron to give her another chance. Based on her talks with Serah and Snow on the phone, it seemed that they would want Lightning to give her another chance too, not just Fang.

A new bridge in Fang's life was being built at that moment.

XXX

"Hey there Fang!" Snow announced, making his presence known with Serah. Fang was taken aback by their friendly nature, remembering everything that happened all those years ago. Maria had her talks with Fang on how to approach people like them, while Y'shtola taught her some meditation techniques that would put the Oerban native at ease with those that she hurt, which included the younger Farron and, to a lesser degree, Snow. "Well, well...if it isn't Little Farron, Lebreau, the damn oaf and the munchkin!" Fang returned the friendly gesture, knowing that they arrived with their daughter, who they named Claire, Lightning's real name. Oddly enough, young Claire Farron-Villiers ran to the Oerban native to give her a hug after Snow gently put her down. To everyone's surprise, Fang returned the hug to their daughter, causing everyone in the room to smile, knowing that this was the right time to take this step in Fang's recovery.

After exchanging pleasantries, the trio join Y'shtola, Maria and Noel to not only go over the next phase of Fang's outpatient treatment plan, but to also go over other things that Noel discovered about what happened to Vanille, Carlyn and how Lightning was affected by it, with Lebreau announcing to Snow and Serah that she'll be stepping out for a few hours to run some errands but will return to pick them up. Maria gives the bar owner her acknowledgement of what was said, making a reminder to Serah and Snow before she forgets. The first meeting with the group went smoothly, without drama but with Serah comforting the Oerban native when needed, knowing that Fang was one of many victims of Hope Estheim's twisted and evil schemes to not only break up Lightning and Fang, but to ensure that he will have the older Farron all to himself as he felt that Lightning was meant to be with him and no one else.

A few more weeks in the new phase saw a completely different Oerba Yun Fang, one that impressed everyone she knew, even Refia and especially Lebreau. The bar owner was surprised when a completely healthy Fang entered her bar. "Water for one?" Lebreau teased, which Fang laughed the way the bar owner asked the question, considering it's been five years now and Fang went from having it all to hitting rock bottom and Fang is now getting her life back together. "Yes ma'am...with a slice of lemon with if you can..." Fang replied, knowing that she would go after either Jameson or the strongest alcohol Lebreau had at the time. The pair caught up on varying things in their respective lives, which Lebreau took the opportunity to fill the Oerban native in on varying info that she felt Fang should know. "Fang, I have some news that you should know about..." Lebreau started, feeling uneasy with what she is about to say to the brunette, knowing that the information she has would change everything Fang knew about a certain individual. 

"What's going on, Lebreau? Is everything okay?" Fang asked the bar owner, concern on her face but equally alert as well as calm, knowing that the information Lebreau has could very well be related to the older Farron in some fashion. After a few moments and calming down by Fang's soothing words, Lebreau continued. "Porom...Lightning's wife...suddenly died of an unknown illness she was caught with..." Lebreau started but couldn't finish, causing the brunette to comfort her friend, knowing that her ex-fiancée, who eventually married someone else, is now grieving over her spouse's death. After exhaling a deep breath that she took in, Fang made eye contact with her long time friend, having something important to say but wanted to remain collected and wanted to word her thoughts on it carefully. After a few moments to gather herself as well as her thoughts, the bar owner gave Fang the okay to start saying just what was on her mind on the situation, feeling that it was something more twisted than either of them imagined it to be.

"Lebreau, Hope is likely behind Porom's death, not just Vanille and Carlyn's deaths..." Fang starts, only for Lebreau to cut her off for a moment.

"How is Hope behind Porom's death, Fang...wait a minute...you're onto something. Snow and Serah mentioned to me a few years ago that Lightning married Porom. It was while you were in your drunken phase...when Van and Carlyn died, Hope had something to do with that. He forced Vanille to do something to break you and Light up...what Hope forced Van to do was Carlyn...Serah told Snow after they got off the phone with me that Hope was likely going to target Porom since we know how Hope feels about Light...that son of a whore..." Lebreau explained, allowing Fang to continue her train of thought on the situation.

"That good-for-nothing dickhead! I knew Vanille wasn't really behind what Light and I went through, although she should have ignored that fucking bastard...Van was going to get engaged to some lad called Tyler but he left her for some dumb whore...I never saw her as a love interest! I wish we had proof that it was that dickhead Hope, but if there's anything I want done to him...it's poetic justice. I'll let Lady Luck and karma kill him, he's not worth me killing..."

"Fang...I'm proud of you for saying that. Let's hope that he'll get what's coming to him..." Lebreau finished their chat. Filling up two glasses of water, and adding a slice of lemon in each, the pair make a toast and a vow to get justice for Porom's death...and to give Lightning the peace of mind that she deserves.

They knew that Lightning was owed at least that much.

XXX

Six years has passed since the wedding was called off. Fang just returned from a two week long expedition, which was a huge success as she was accompanied by Noel, Snow and Sazh. Maria and Y'shtola gave Refia the great news regarding the Oerban native's recovery, which the doctor fully released the brunette from her care. Fang said that she will keep in touch if she needs anything, which Refia agreed to that. The Miq'ote and violet haired woman found a bachelorette house a few blocks away from the street Noel and Fang lived on as they were moving out, but also vowing to keep in touch and for Fang to stay out of trouble. Fang agreed to the lot of terms in her usual cheeky nature, causing the duo to release a good belly laugh, and a chuckle from Noel. The brunette wonders what to do with her life, now that she is without a schedule outside her expeditions. After a few hours of thinking it over, she makes a trip to the no-kill shelter, so that she can get a pet to keep her company. 

Upon setting one foot in the door, Fang was taken aback by a friendly male cat whose eyes were unique: one eye was green, the other blue. It reminded her of Lightning. "Excuse me, sir? I want to hold that one..." Fang said, pointing to the friendly male cat with the unique eyes. The cat rested on her shoulder, with the Oerban native holding him in her arms, as he declared her his human. "How does Odin sound...do you like the name, boy?" Fang asked the cat as quietly as she could. Licking her face in approval, it was decided. Fang filled out the paperwork, paid the needed fees and took Odin home with her the same day. Once they get home, Odin made his rounds in the house, getting to know where the important rooms are. Once returning to Fang in the living room, they decided to take a nap, knowing that the future will be bright for them both, even though Fang was still without a better half to call her own...which would change soon.

A week after getting the needed items, bed and what not for Odin, Fang gets a letter in the mail, surprising the brunette to no end - it was from Lightning, of all people. The letter indicated that she is returning from her five-year assignment in Rubrum in a few weeks and would like to talk things over with her as soon as possible. After reading the letter, Fang couldn't stop smiling, for her wish had come true: Lightning wants to talk to her when she returns to Bodhum-Oerba, to be on at least speaking terms again. "Dearest Lady Luck...to Y'shtola, Maria, Noel, Little Farron, Snow, Claire, Lebreau and Refia...I thank you all for helping me make my wish come true. To my Sunshine...just know that I still love you. I only ask you to give me one more chance. I've changed. I hope you see the me you first met, the one you fell in love with. Let's make this right the second time around...I will always love you, my dearest Claire, my one and only Sunshine..." Fang quietly says to herself, hoping that her prayer reaches to the people that matter to her the most.

With Odin taking up Fang's time, the brunette wonders how she was still able to keep her house, with everything that happened over the last six years. She hopes that when Lightning comes back, the older Farron will have the answers to the most important questions that still reside in the Oerban native's heart after all the time that has passed by for her and those around her. Fang also hopes that Lightning likes the new addition to the house, as Odin supported Fang being with the older Farron and the brunette knew that Lightning loves cats. Even with that, the brunette stayed realistic as that could mean the opposite as well, so with the Oerban native keeping the teachings Y'shtola and Maria taught her in her mind and heart, Fang is prepared for anything that Lightning throws her way, but knows that Odin will be by her side through all of it - good and bad; after all, it's the least that Fang deserves, with Hope being the mastermind of what happened the first time around.

Fang is positive that things will be better for her and Lightning the second time around.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will have the reunion plus Fang and Lightning's conversation the prologue hinted at. Part Five will have how Lebreau, Snow and Serah knew of Porom's death. You'll notice that Hope is mentioned but doesn't have a line...that is on purpose! Part Five and also the epilogue will reveal stuff on Hope (and a VERY happy ending for Lightning and Fang in the epilogue).


	4. Fang's New Life and the Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part 3, Fang gets the surprise of her life when Lightning comes back from her five year stint in Rubrum, six years since she left their home...with other surprises that come Fang's way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will end Fang's story. Vanille, Porom, Rydia, Edge, Seven and Sice are mentioned in this part, to help explain the prologue. Y'shtola and Maria make their last appearance together until Part Six. This has some language, but overall, it's fluffy and a bit of humour and drama.

Over the past few weeks, Odin has taken up so much of Fang's time, to where the brunette is fortunate if she goes out for anything other than getting groceries and other important things for herself and the cat. In one instance, the Oerban native goes to where Vanille is buried and pays respect to her younger sister. In the time that passed since Vanille's death, and more recently her recovery from alcohol poisoning, Fang was forced to put everything in her life up to this point into perspective, and that made her see people at different angles, especially of those she personally thought she knew well: Hope Estheim was beyond obsessed with the older Farron that he destroyed their relationship, had a role in the deaths of Vanille, Carlyn and Porom and he almost had Fang herself killed. A few days before Lightning returns to Bodhum-Oerba, Fang makes a call to Lebreau with the newest information that she received from the older Farron herself. 

"Hey there Fang! From what Serah and Snow are telling me, Light will be heading to that café near the bar for lunch first thing when she's back..." Lebreau tells Fang over the phone, knowing that the older Farron would want to have the chat at a place like a café instead of the bar. To the bar owner's surprise, Fang's face lit up when she heard that, as she felt that Lightning would do whatever she can to make Fang feel comfortable in situations like this. "Lebreau, wish me luck. I'll get going for now...need to get some sleep..." Fang ends the phone call with the bar owner, who was able to hear the yawn Fang was fighting. Upon hanging up, the brunette gets into her sleepwear of a t-shirt and basketball shorts and first gets into her newer nightly routine of meditating for awhile before going to bed. Fang goes to bed not too long after the meditation is over with and she then has a good night sleep with Odin cuddling up to her like he has since the cat moved in with the Oerban native.

Fang wakes up the next morning with a mind set on making sure that the house looks okay, just in case Lightning would ask her if she can move back in with her. Knowing that the house has quite a few rooms, Fang makes sure that each room is at least presentable and makes arrangements for the older Farron, regardless of how their conversation would end up when they finally have that talk. The makeover would last for two days, however. For the first day, Fang went through each and every room to make sure that it was in order and that Lightning would be at ease, knowing the brunette's prior house cleaning habits. The second day involved varying repairs the house needed that Fang forgot about as she put it off from the drinking and her later recovery from said drinking. In a way, this worried Serah and Snow, but it was also pleasing to them, knowing that the Oerban native's intentions with the makeover was for the best reasons - to win Claire "Lightning" Farron back.

Oerba Yun Fang was now on the right track, and for all the right reasons.

 

*Present Time*

Fang's phone rings, and she almost knocks the phone over when she sees Serah's name on the Caller ID when the brunette picks up the phone. "Fang, come hang out with us - Lightning will be at the café in about four hours!" Serah gleefully says over the phone. All the Oerban native does in respsonse is groan, however, but because she spent the past two days cleaning and repairing the home Lightning herself once lived in and needed the rest. Although her response annoys Serah, Snow says that they'll pick her up, and they've invited Maria and Y'shtola with them as they've already agreed to meeting the older Farron. Once Fang learns that they are accompanying them to meet Ligthning, Fang agrees, to her body's dismay. The brunette takes a quick shower, gets into a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and dons her best Adidas kicks to go with her outfit. After she makes sure that Odin is good for the day, she heads out of her house to have a talk with her ex-fiancée, as Snow and Serah arrive at the house like they said they would.

For reasons unknown, the trio - along with Maria and Y'shtola - arrive at the café earlier than they were supposed to, as there was shitty traffic and an accident near the house where Y'shtola and Maria live at would have caused a massive delay and a possible rain check on the meeting. "So good of you to make it, Fang!" Maria said in her greeting to the Oerban native, happy that the brunette left the house for the first time in three days. "If it weren't a chance to talk to Light once more, I would've been out and about, yeah?" Fang responds, causing the other four people around her to release a good laugh, for they all knew it to be true. "Anyways, let's grab us a table so we can have our lunch and tea while we wait for the woman of the hour to show her face!" Snow announces, not wanting to waste any time, knowing how Lightning is with her schedule and Serah is her younger (and only) sister.

The group make their order so that Fang can relay it to the cashier, which Snow hands her the money that would cover everything they ordered plus some extra for a tip. Fang takes a quick look to her right while she stands in the line so that she can place the orders in, and is surprised with what she sees before her...Lightning was back in Bodhum-Oerba...but she didn't return alone. From that sight, the brunette had to keep her cool as that can mean anything, if Fang was being honest with herself on the situation. As far as Fang knew, the people that was with her ex-fiancée could be helping her with this as well. The Oerban native takes the info she sees and relays it back to the rest of the group, so that they can give Fang insight to what is likely going on, why Lightning came to the café with four people instead of coming by herself. Either way, Fang will at least find out what Lightning was up to while she was away from Bodhum-Oerba soon enough.

After getting the insight she needed - plus the encouragement from Serah and Snow - Fang walked up to Lightning's table, introducing herself to the two teenagers there, Seven and Sice...and reacquainting herself to a couple that Fang knows through the older Farron in the same sentence. "Lightning - I don't want to interrupt whatever you lot are talking about, but can we...?" Fang starts her question to the pinkette, causing the older Farron to smile at her, as Lightning was about to ask the same question. "Let's go to the garden and talk in private." Fang finishes the brief but public chat with the group. Seven, SIce, Rydia and Edge all smile and quietly cheered them on, as they knew what is in the older Farron's heart. As they go to the garden, which is near where Fang and her group sat, Serah, Snow, Y'shtola and Maria all smile, with Serah squealing in excitement, causing Sice to roll her eyes in amusement, Seven and Rydia giggling - plus Edge shaking his head in amusement, knowing how similar the Farron sisters are personality wise.

XXX

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Vanille, Fang..." Lightning tells the brunette through a hug, to comfort her ex-fiancée, which surprises the Oerban native as it was something that Fang didn't expect Lightning to know about the redhead. "And I'm so sorry about what happened to Porom, Light...I'm sorry about everything we both went through. We both deserve better..." Fang starts, but has to stop as her tears prevent her from continuing what she wanted to say. Lightning is also crying in their reunion, as she's surprised that Fang not only knew about Porom's untimely death but the brunette also gave the pinkette her condolences on the matter, which warmed Lightning's heart after all these years. It was the sensitive side of Fang that Lightning fell in love with, which is the same sensitivity from Fang that Lightning is seeing in their reunion today. After finishing up their reunion hug, they looked into each other's eyes, surprised to see the love they had for each other was still there, that their love never really died after six years being apart, although Lightning was married to someone else.

"Lightning...I should have taken your side of things back then. I knew all along that the GC makes you work crazy hours..." Fang began, only for the older Farron to cut her off with an announcement of her own.

"Fang...I quit the Guardian Corps recently - I no longer work for them. The five year assignment in Rubrum was my final job for them..."

"You left the GC? Why?" Fang asked her ex-fiancée, surprised with the latest turn of events. It would be Lightning's response that would shock the brunette to her core and then some, something that, above all, Fang wasn't expecting to hear.

"After I left...I realised something important...fuck, I'm not good at this type of shit at all..." Lightning began, but had to pause.

"You quit the GC because of me?"

"I'll be honest with you here...you were a reason why I had to leave, but it wasn't the only reason...it was Porom's death that confirmed my decision to leave the GC for good. While I was at Akademia, I realised loads of things...how bad things were between us the first time around, when I left our house after...well, you know...how simple life was at Akademia...when Porom died...and the teens that came with me, Seven and Sice...I was missing out on so much more than you thought I did..." Lightning continued her explanation to the brunette, which helped place the pieces of the last six years away from the Oerban native together, helping Fang better understand what Lightning went through in their failed courtship and after she left. Fang took the moment to make her move, as she didn't want to waste another moment and the words from Serah and Snow came to the forefront of her mind, knowing that Lightning can have a change of heart at any moment. The brunette took a gentle hold of the pinkette's hands and took a deep breath before looking into Lightning's eyes and say the words that she wanted to say to her after all this time. 

"Light...do you want to...?" Fang started to ask Lightning to give her another chance, before the pinkette silenced her with a gentle kiss to her lips, which felt like their very first kiss when they started dating all those years ago.

"Oerba Yun Fang...do you want to start over again with me...?" Lightning asked, answering Fang's question with one of her own. Fang smiled wide at the older Farron, realising that the pinkette wanted the same thing that she did - another chance at saying "I do". The couple held each other tightly for several minutes, both of whom are smiling because not only did they forgive each other, but they also wanted a second chance at happiness with each other. Once they were done hugging, Fang and Lightning took a moment to look into each other's eyes once more, with pure joy as they can give Vanille and Porom peace of mind because they both chose the path of forgiveness - although Fang had one other question to ask the older Farron, which involved the teens that came with her.

"Did Sice and Seven have anything to do with...?" Fang asked Lightning with her trademark smirk, thinking that the teens knew of their situation. Lightning was prepared for that, however, and had a response to surprise the brunette in ways Fang didn't see it coming.

"Why don't they move in with us, so you can find that out from their own mouths..." Lightning responded, which caused Fang to laugh her arse off, agreeing to have Seven and Sice move in with Fang, now that Lightning has moved back in with her love after six years apart from her.

"Does Seven or Sice have issues with cats?"

"They love cats...as do I..."

"Well, then. I think you lot will love Odin, then..."

"Odin?"

"That's his name. I named him after your childhood horse Sunshine, remember?"

"You remember my childhood horse...?" Lightning asked, getting teary eyed as Fang named the cat after her childhood horse.

"Odin will like you, Sunshine...I know he will." Fang said to end their private chat, as they re-entered the café holding hands, causing the people who know the newly reunited pair to smile, wink and give thumbs up. What surprised the pair was that the two groups of people all got a few tables together to fit all ten of them, so that they can enjoy the rest of their lunch together.

Although they just got back together after reuniting, there was still work ahead of them, to repair the damage that was done all those years ago. Fang knew that she caused the break up, but Lightning knew that she herself wasn't innocent, for she played a role in how bad things got between them the first time around. The older Farron, like Fang, hopes that things will be better the second time around.

Lightning makes a silent prayer to Etro, thanking her for this moment and getting Fang back, vowing to treasure every moment she has with Fang, along with her family and friends - especially Seven and Sice - going forward.

The older Farron owed Porom at least this much.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next half will have Lightning's side, which has surprises not many will expect. Fang will be featured in Parts Four and Six. Hope will be featured in Part Five, and will be a focal point in the epilogue, which will be in two parts. I had to leave some stuff out on purpose, as it'll be explained when I publish Lightning's side of the story.


	5. Lightning's Difficult Decision and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Four begins Lightning's story. Here, this has a brief moment in the present time (picking up where Part Three ended), but goes into exactly what the older Farron went through when they were apart. Also, the contents of what Lightning wrote to Fang in that letter is revealed here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Vanille are mentioned (Hope more so than Vanille); Seven, Sice, Rydia, Edge and Porom are all here. Also, this has warnings of mentioned domestic violence (verbal), mentioned smut and some language. Amodar makes his first appearance here.

Lightning looks at Fang with a warm smile and eyes more gentle than they were when they first met. Now that they are back together, Lightning is more at peace with her life than before she even met the brunette. Deep in the pinkette's heart, she knew that she shared the blame for how bad she and Fang became all those years ago. Lightning knew that she herself isn't completely innocent of the mess that happened. After all, the older Farron had done and said stuff to the Oerban native that made Fang the way she did six years ago, leading to their break up at that point. A part of Lightning felt that she was the reason why Fang strayed the way she did - the older Farron felt that she wasn't strong enough to fight for the brunette. Fang looks at her on again love with a gentleness that surprised anyone who saw it. Their embrace told everyone they knew that the pair completely forgave each other, above all. This time around, the pair made a silent but sincere vow to be better lovers to each other than the first time. The heartbeat that was dominating Lightning's ear was the kind that beat only for her, just like before...and the way that Fang stroked her hair, which was surprisingly still pink although the older Farron aged a bit since she left for Rubrum six years ago. One can only wonder just was in their minds while in their embrace.

Lightning's mind goes back to how bad things were, and tightened her hold on Fang...

 

*Flashback*

For the last six months, ever since Lightning accepted Fang's proposal, Lightning's work schedule was seriously lacking consistency, something that was bothering her a great deal, Fang even more. It was because of this that the older Farron was doing the majority of the wedding planning on her own, as Fang was on her expeditions or hanging out with Vanille for a great deal longer than in the past. While a part of her was happy that she'll be marrying Fang soon, another part of her wanted to put it on hold for a bit longer, until she got a consistent schedule within her department in the Guardian Corps, something she's been trying to do for the past two years, but to no avail. If it wasn't due to a staff shortage, it was for another reason that involved Hope and his team in the Science and Research Department. Everyone at the GC was concerned about Hope and his behaviour around the older Farron, especially when they knew that the pinkette didn't see Hope the same way he saw her. It got to the point where the stress Lightning was under from all of this got out of control and that would be brought home to a Fang that wasn't herself as of late.

The arguments Lightning and Fang were having as of late took a grave toll on them both, and it got to the point where one fight had Lightning storming out of the house as the police were called. The older Farron was cooking them dinner and the accusations they made at each other got out of hand. Serah and Snow heard of these fights from Lightning herself, and Vanille to a smaller extent as the redhead heard Fang's side of what happened and Vanille and Serah were each other's best friend. However, the fights put a strain on Vanille and Serah's friendship due to who they were related to. Lightning's choice to stay with Serah and Snow for a week, as it was something they all agreed upon, made the older Farron put everything in her life, work and Fang included, into perspective. A part of her wondered if she should either call off the wedding altogether, or at least put it on hold until things got better between her and the brunette. The other part wanted it to work itself out with Fang - the Oerban native was going to be her wife in the coming months, in front of family and friends. Being this torn about love lately nearly ate her soul alive.

Midway in the week with Serah and Snow, the pinkette was in the guest room she stayed in, tears in her eyes, regretting her work for the GC: although she was trying to get a consistent schedule, Lightning never got it...and she made it worse by not putting up a fight to get the consistent schedule she's been wanting. In her heart, Lightning felt that she was just letting Fang go and the brunette can be with someone else, one that would have time for Fang, time that Lightning was losing more of because of her work. That night, the older Farron went to sleep with a heart so heavy, she was lucky if she got more than three hours of rest - for it was the fact that Lightning was beyond torn about what has been happening with Fang lately which the pinkette was planning on putting the wedding on hold, as she needs more time and hope to sort things out with the Oerban native once and for all. After all, Lightning needed the strength to tell Hope to stay out of her personal business and out of her life with Fang, as she knew that he was beyond obsessed with having her for himself. How he came to be the way he was, no one will ever know.

Lightning would get the shock of her life when she returns to the home she shared with Fang.

XXX

The older Farron returns to the home that she shared with Fang...only to see her fiancée having oral sex with Vanille and an unknown woman, all of whom were clearly enjoying the screw of their lives...and all of whom were oblivious to Lightning's presence at the door. With tears in her eyes, she goes to her office after calling Serah and Snow in the bathroom that was attached to that room, so that she can write down her final decision on the wedding planning: calling off the wedding to Oerba Yun Fang altogether, so that Fang can have her happy ending with someone else. Lightning felt that she no longer deserved Fang...she somehow chose work over Fang, but it was because of Hope's obsession on the older Farron, something the brunette had an idea on. The pinkette wasn't fighting for the brunette like she should have been. "I deserved that shit..." Lightning mumbled to herself, as she was hearing the moans that came from the living room floor. After exhaling a deep breath, she wrote her letter of goodbye to the woman who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with...the most difficult decision in her life:

 

Fang,

When you see this letter, I'll have moved all of my stuff out of the house we once shared. As you can tell here, this is goodbye. I can no longer be a part of your life and our wedding is called off. Since things between us have gone south for the last several months, it's best that we part ways. I realised that I stopped fighting for you, but you know the reason. I am also giving you back the ring you proposed to me with those months ago, since it's no longer meant for me to wear. The only thing I ask you now is to make the next woman you are with the happiest woman in the world. I'm sorry that it can't be me that makes you happy anymore. I suppose that our love never stood a chance against the test of time - a part me of wish it did, but life didn't plan it that way. I wish I could say "I love you" one last time before leaving...but I...just can't. It's something I don't deserve to say to someone like you, Fang. You deserve to be happy with someone else. I'm sorry that your happy ending won't include me.

Goodbye,  
Lightning

XXX

The older Farron takes the belongings she was able to fit into her car and drove away from their house. Upon leaving the house, she puts the letter and keys near the door, with the box containing the ring inside on top of that letter. Driving to Serah and Snow's house with tears in her eyes, Lightning knew that this decision would haunt her for years to come, but it would also free her soul from the mess that she was in with her now ex-fiancée. In the first two weeks Lightning lived with Serah and Snow, she was off from the GC, after General Amodar noticed how worn out she was from the recent events with Fang, Serah and Snow. Knowing the older Farron as well as he did, Amodar gave her two weeks off to gather herself and to get some rest. Even Amodar was devastated when he found out the wedding was called off, but he also knew that things were getting sour for months, and felt that Lightning made the right decision by calling off the wedding. Amodar, however, wondered, if Hope had anything to do with what happened. After all, Hope wasn't someone that was liked by many people, and the General was one of those people who didn't like the tall buy skinny male.

It would be Amodar who makes the decision that changes Lightning's life.

XXX

It's been six months since Lightning left the house she once shared with Fang. For the most part, Lightning went on a few blind dates here and there, but no one stood out to the older Farron. It was nothing if the pinkette wasn't as picky as she is with her women. Rydia and Edge, a married couple who were recently hired as instructors to the GC to ease the workload from Lightning, brought with them a woman that Lightning remembered from five years ago, well before she was with Fang. Rydia gently pushed the woman forward to introduce to Lightning. "Lightning Farron, this is Porom. She was a close friend of Vanille's, remember?" Rydia said when introducing the two. The mention of the redhead's name made the older Farron's blood boil. It was her years with the GC that kept her cool and calm in this situation. Lightning took the hand of the Mysidian native and gave it a gentle shake and flashed a small smile, something that made the other woman's heart melt. Even Edge was surprised by this, knowing how the older Farron usually is when meeting people for the first time. "Rydia and I will leave you two alone, so that you can get to know each other." the white haired male announced, to the shock of all there.

"So, Porom...you knew...?" Lightning asked the Mysidian native, taken aback that she had similar colour of hair that the older Farron herself has.

"Yeah, I knew her goofy arse. If you're wondering the how and why, it was long ago. I wish I could say more, but..." Porom starts, but the tears in her eyes prevented her from finishing the thought out loud. She was startled when Lightning hugged her in comfort, promising that everything will be okay. The two new friends look at each other and saw a vision of a future together, but chose not to act on it right away, as they both wanted it to be organic, not forced. It would take two months before they confessed their feelings for each other, a week after that for their first kiss...and three weeks before the slept together for the first time. It felt so right for both women - it was months in both cases - since they felt the way they did about anyone. The fact it was so genuine that everyone saw the changes in both women. When Porom was introduced to Serah and Snow as Lightning's new girlfriend, the married couple were stoked that Lightning was able to move on and find her chance at a happy ending with another person. It was a bit surprising when Snow and Serah gave them their blessing to wed.

Amodar had the two women, along with Rydia and Edge, in his office with an important announcement that he had to make. "Rydia...Edge...Light...Porom...you four will all have to move to Rubrum for five years and teach at Akademia. I received word from varying people there of the four openings they have and I was asked if I had anyone to help out for that time frame. The staff there all lit up when you were mentioned and would do anything to make it easier on you. There are some new instructors coming to take your place, if that's what you're wondering...especially you, Farron...anyway, your time here was something I will always keep in my heart, for you lot make me proud. I will treasure every one of you...and always know that I'll be thinking of you...dismissed!", the General finishes his announcement, surprising the group to the core. To Lightning, this marks a new beginning for her and Porom - a life with her new girlfriend and away from Bodhum-Oerba. For Rydia and Edge, it was nothing new to them, but they have a chance to get to know the older Farron better, knowing that things are about to get interesting from this point on.

It was that announcement that would see the friendship between Lightning, Rydia and Edge stand the test of time, for this would make them life long friends.

XXX

"We'll miss you two..." Serah tearfully says to her sister and Porom as they hugged for the last time, with Snow joining in the event. It was this side of Snow that helped the older Farron see why he is the ideal person for Serah to this day - despite his height, Snow was gentle and treated Serah the way she should be treated. It was shortly before they got married that Lightning gave them her blessing to wed, which was the best thing that Serah and Snow got from the older Farron; they were even more surprised when she paid for their wedding and honeymoon. It was the best gift they got from her, and it was something they hope to do for her if she got married. It was Snow that cut off the overall train of thought with something he wanted to say to the couple. The way he would say it melted their hearts - and reminded Lightning once again why Serah made the best choice and be with someone like Snow

"Sis...Porom, promise Serah and I that you'll keep in touch, okay?" Snow asks the pair, getting nods from both women in unison, knowing that they won't return from Rubrum for five years. From their understanding, they'll be instructors to a few groups of teens in Akademia, a change of pace for both Lightning and Porom from the people they were instructors for in the GC. It was something that Porom was used to more than Lightning, but the fact that Porom is Lightning's current girlfriend, the older Farron felt more at ease with her life and herself, in ways that was better than how life was with Fang a year ago. Porom understood the GC life better than Fang. Porom gave Lightning strength from within whenever the pinkette was doubting herself. One can even say that the Mysidian native was the one who completed the older Farron, considering that their love went from strength to strength each time people saw them together.

What they weren't expecting that only one of them would return alive.

XXX

Three months in at their new assignment at Akademia tested the group in ways they weren't expecting. Although it challenged Lightning and Porom's relationship, it also made their relationship better. Two of the students in the class Lightning taught saw that the older Farron was one they should aspire to be like. It was after class on a Monday that they had the courage to ask her about something. "Uh...Miss Farron...Seven and I..." the white haired teen started but couldn't finish, causing the silver haired teen, known as Seven, to roll her eyes. It caused the pinkette to blush at the sight, as it reminded the older Farron of herself when she was their age. "What is it, Sice?" Lightning asked them, with a gentleness that warmed their hearts. It gave the Seven the courage to continue what Sice started.

"Sice and I...well, we like women...not you of course because you're old enough to be me mum...and some of the people in the class have been giving us odd looks..." Seven continued, but Lightning's comforting hug cut her off.

"Seven...Sice...if it helps, I'm a lesbian just like you two. You know that Porom and I are a couple, right? And call me Light." Lightning responded to them with a smile.

"Damn it...shit...fuck...I forgot that you and Porom are fucking..." Sice started, only to make the older Farron blush more and Seven to cover her mouth.

"Sice, how many times have I told you not to...?" Seven scolded her classmate, only for the infamous Farron chuckle to quiet them.

"It's okay...yeah...you can say that Porom and I are fucking...but what else do you expect from two women madly in love?" Lightning responded to that from them with a question of her own. Knowing that, the two teens go off to their dorms, happy that their teacher is not only supportive of their sexuality, but also is a lesbian herself. The older Farron takes out a small box that's been in her pocket for the last three days, trying to figure out the best time to propose to Porom. It was thanks to Seven and Sice's inquiry that gave the pinkette the confidence she needed to pop the question to the Mysidian native.

Lightning knew that time was coming soon.

XXX

Life at Akademia was promising for Lightning and Porom. Having a quiet meal together in the faculty part of the building, the older Farron couldn't stop smiling at her girlfriend one bit during their meal. Although Porom was just as happy, she was also scared, as the last time she saw that look from anyone, it was when they broke up with her. To ease her worries, the older Farron made a long but very affectionate ramble on how the Mysidian native meant the world to her and saved a life from itself. With this causing Porom to cry tears of joy and happiness, her fears were put aside as Lightning got out of her chair and dropped to one knee, opening the small box with shining ring inside of it. "My love...Porom...will you be my wife and marry me?" Lightning asked with a smile on her face as she shows Porom the ring that was inside the box. The Mysidian native thought about it for awhile before pouncing the older Farron and screaming "Yes!" loud enough to startle the other staff there, outside Rydia and Edge, as they knew what Lightning was planning this for awhile now. Although they could barely hear it from the outside, Sice and Seven both squealed in joy, as they were happy that Lightning and Porom are now engaged.

Porom no longer has anything to worry about, now that she is engaged to marry Claire "Lightning" Farron. The rest of the staff in the room cheered for the newly engaged pair, while Sice and Seven prepared a celebration of their own with their classmates for Lightning. In the time at Akademia so far, the older Farron was their world, their rock, the one person who truly understood each and every one of them. Although Serah and Snow would find out that Lightning and Porom got engaged, they wouldn't be able to do anything for their wedding as they welcomed a child of their own shortly after they learn of the news. Serah got Lightning's blessing to name the child she and Snow have after Lightning's real name, Claire, and Lightning was okay with them not being able to do anything for her wedding with Porom due to the fact that the older Farron is now an aunt to a niece that was named after her. Porom herself was happy with the news about Serah and Snow, which inspired the engaged couple to think about their future after their assignment in Rubrum with Rydia and Edge was done.

What Lightning and Porom both don't realise at that point in time is that Hope would be up to his bag of tricks with them one day, as he found out about what Lightning's been up to from word of mouth that's close to Snow and Serah since she not only left the house she once lived with Oerba Yun Fang, but that she's left for Rubrum on a five year assignment and is engaged to be married once more, but this time around, she's engaged to the Mysidian native - Hope's next and last target. How he came to the conclusion that no person but himself was right for Claire "Lightning" Farron - that's something no one will know. Not even people like Amodar, Lebreau, Snow, Serah...or Fang. It'll be a secret that won't be found out until after he's six feet under, something that would take several years for anyone to find out. When the time comes that Lightning and Porom find out that Hope is on their trail, it'll be far too late, and when it happens, it'll affect more people than one can imagine it becoming for any one of them. To some, it would be another storm.

For now, the engaged couple was happy now. It was their time.

And they would treasure every moment of it.

To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Five will be split in two: as I was thinking the story over, I realised that what I have in mind for Part Five (when Hope finally has dialogue) will be too long. Part Six will also be quite long, but not Part Five long. Also, Carlyn is the unknown woman here from Part One. In addition, the epilogue will be split in two as well (a friendly reminder before I forget).


	6. Porom's Final Wish to Lightning, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part Five, which is split into two, Lightning and Porom say 'I do' - but a figure from Lightning's past shows his face and threatens everything tied to the older Farron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes an appearance. Also, there is a character death at the end here (hence the title of Part Five) as well as Amodar returning, and Fang is very briefly here...Seven and Sice are here on top of Rydia, Edge, Y'shtola, Serah, Snow and Lebreau being mentioned.

Porom and Lightning decided to go to a justice close to Akademia in Rubrum a few days after the proposal, to make their marriage legal - neither woman had no time to make plans for a proper ceremony, plus they can have a proper ceremony in Bodhum-Oerba when they're finished with their assignment in Rubrum, so that the older Farron's family and friends don't have to worry about missing them saying "I do". To Lightning, it was one more reason why she was happy to have married the Mysidian native when she did. In addition, neither woman had time for a honeymoon, but they didn't care - to the newly married couple, the well being of the students they taught was on top of their list of concerns. For Porom, it wasn't about making the older Farron happy, but it was the fact that no one in her own family in Mysidia, including her twin brother Palom, would've been able to make the ceremony if it was held in Rubrum. In other words, everyone benefitted from a lack of a wedding ceremony for the time being.

The marriage between Lightning and Porom Farron (the Mysidian native liked the Farron surname better, which is how she took it after making it official with the justice) was like that of any other: it had some down points, but that was expected. As always, the pair always worked stuff out, even on times where they didn't speak to each other for a few days after an argument between them got heated. It was the way they worked out each kink in their marriage and relationship that inspired Sice and Seven to become a couple themselves one year after Lightning and Porom got married. The teens always had a crush on each other but chose to not act on their feelings, mainly for the fear that when they graduated from Akademia, those feelings would fade away after the fact. However, that fear went away because of Lightning and Porom - two women from two different parts of the world but chose love and family over anything else outside of their work in Akademia.

Shortly after Sice and Seven became a couple, they approached the older Farron with an idea after her time in Akademia was done. "Uh...Light...I have an idea...I ask because I...um..." Sice begins for the couple, only to pause because her face got red and she couldn't stop stuttering. "What is it, Sice?" the older Farron asked, with a gentleness that has since been known to put the white haired teen at ease, and making Seven smile as well due to its effect. "Sice and I want to make you and Porom a photo album of the memories you two had here, so..." Seven continued her girlfriend's thoughts, earning a glare from Sice, which caused Porom to chuckle at the scene as she approaches the trio as she's heading to the next class she's teaching. "Of course you two can create a photo album! We can show Serah and Snow some stuff that happened while we were here, Claire..." Porom suggested to her wife, who was thinking the idea over. Lightning's nod was the okay the teens needed to start their wedding gift to the couple.

Little did Porom and Lightning know that someone was already planning to ruin their happy ending at another part in the world while they were both in the midst of their assignment in Akademia.

However, they chose to relish the current moment.

XXX

Hope Estheim was a leading name in his department with the Guardian Corps in the public eye - however, he also was a very feared man to those who knew him in private, especially when one factors in his obsession with Claire "Lightning" Farron. The slender man was known to have newer kinds of medicine in the works, with at least a dozen of them in the midst of either being approved or rejected by governing bodies which the GC served, including Bodhum-Oerba, where he was stationed at. One of the medicines that he was creating that was rejected was a particular powder that Hope said was one meant to help those with sleeping issues. If one puts it in their favourite beverage, they can get to sleep roughly 45 minutes after taking the proper dose. It was rejected because no one on his team mentioned to the approving board that one of the side effects of this medicine was death, especially if they are allergic to any ingredient in that powder.

It was one day that Amodar along with a few of their superiors called for Hope to come to the office of the Admiral, to discuss varying but important matters. "Hope Estheim...you're a known member of your department of the GC, but there have been several complaints and concerns from both the public and those within the GC about you that worry us for the past few years..." the General started, causing Hope to smirk, something uncharacteristic for all in the office. It was the Admiral who took a mental note of the facial expression, while a few others were worried by it. Following the Admiral's lead, Amodar took mental note of the facial expression as well, as a means to let Lightning know of this when she returns from her assignment in Rubrum. Hope had a feeling where this conversation was going to go, which made him laugh, creating more mental notes for Amodar and the Admiral to share with Lightning upon her return to Bodhum-Oerba.

"In any case, this is your official discharge from the Guardian Corps, Hope Estheim. We can no longer ignore the public and our own personnel when it comes to you anymore, young man. This discharge is an Other Than Honourable which will permanently be on your record, Mr. Estheim, effective immediately. I want you and your stuff out of our building by the end of the month - that is an order. Dismissed!" the Admiral finished for Amodar, who sighed in relief, for he knew that this could mean anything for all who know him in the coming months. "About time you dipshits decided to let me go - I was going to quit this piece of shit place anyway. You lot can suck my 12 inch dick and choke on it!" Hope said to those in the office as he left, with a laughter that would concern Amodar, for he knew that it would be a matter of time before Hope would find out about Lightning's marriage to Porom from Mysidia.

Amodar, however, didn't know that Hope already knew of the older Farron's marriage to Porom. The general would make a prayer for someone or something to intervene, as he had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen to either Lightning or Porom, and one of them would be dead by Hope's actions.

He also didn't know that his gut would prove him right.

XXX

Within a month after getting the OTH Discharge from the GC, Hope got all of his belongings out of his office - including a pair of panties that belonged to Lightning that he managed to steal from her while he crashed at the home she used to live with Fang for a few days while the older Farron and Fang were dating. More often than not, the slender man would give his member release with the very panties in the hand that's throbbing his member. Hope also took all the samples of the drugs and medicine he was working on getting approved for use to the public, including the powder that supposedly helps people with sleep issues get the rest they need, plus the tools he bought to make a decent production of the lot so that he can create an outside but illegal market to sell them to anyone. The fact that he's free to do whatever he wants now should worry those who know him, but when he convinces them to not worry about him...they worry about those who would be affected even more, including Porom Farron.

Hope gets his belongings together and sells his bachelor home in New Palompolum, so that he can move to an area near Akademia in Rubrum, where Porom and Lightning Farron are stationed at for their assignment as instructors to gifted teens. Although it takes time for the house to get sold, it also gives the slender man enough time to come up with a plan to ruin as much of Lightning's life as he could, in what would be his final attempt to win her for himself. He knew that if he can't have her, then no one else would. To him, only Claire "Lightning" Farron was the one for him. No one else was his soul mate. He convinced Vanille (and Fang by extension) of the same thing, that Lightning wasn't into women like she said she was. Once he was in Rubrum, he bought a small house that was within walking distance to Akademia, which was the perfect size to come up with his plan to ruin the older Farron's life as much as possible plus get away with it.

What Hope didn't realise was that there was someone there who would sidestep his plans, and the planning he did for such a hideous action to try to win one person's heart and love would one day be the reason of his demise by the powers of karma and time. He still went ahead with his plans to ruin Lightning's life for what she did to him - Hope felt that Lightning's rejections and her marriage to Porom were ruining his life and career when it was his own actions that he needs to own up to that ruined it for him. The slender man was at fault for what he did, the lives he ruined...and his failed career at the GC.

It was Lightning - or no one.

XXX

Four years have passed since the start of their assignment at Akademia in Rubrum. Lightning and Porom were having talks of not only renewing their vows, but to also have a proper marriage ceremony in front of their family and friends...which Seven and Sice were included in the mix, although they were still students. However, the teens were in their final year at Akademia - the time that Lightning and Porom finish their assignment is also the time that they would graduate from Akademia and live their lives as adults. The married couple included the teens as at least guests for their ceremony because Seven and Sice made them a better couple and in turn, the married couple became a world of difference in their studies. It was no surprise that Seven and Sice's plans after Akademia was the university just outside Bodhum-Oerba for the both of them, as they chose paths that the university had excellent programs for both choices. Plus the teens wanted to meet Serah and Snow Villiers plus Lebreau.

Over the past few months, Lightning and Porom have had private talks about starting a family of their own, as they were both women with the same private parts but couldn't start a family without the assistance from a sperm donor, something Rydia and Edge wanted to help them with as they were expecting a child of their own. It was because of their time in Rubrum that the older Farron was thinking of leaving the GC for good - not only did she want to start a family, but the memories from her failed relationship with her ex-fiancée that brought everything into perspective. It was one day that she made a call to Amodar to let him know that she plans on having her assignment in Rubrum become her final assignment, but won't know for sure until a few months before the assignment is done. Although the general was devastated by the news, he felt that it was coming: the pinkette is married to the Mysidian native. Her contract with the GC is up when her assignment in Rubrum is over with, making her eligible for the Honourable Discharge from the GC.

Upon getting the paperwork to start the process of leaving the Guardian Corps for good, Lightning notifies Porom, Seven and Sice of the news of her plans to leave the GC for good once her time in Rubrum is done. Although a bit sad, Porom understood and gave a hug to her wife, knowing that the reasons why was the best reasons to leave. Seven and Sice echoed her sentiments on the matter. "It'll be okay Light...trust us on the matter." Seven tells her teacher, who felt better knowing that she has the support from the people who would stand by her side somehow for the rest of time. "More time with us, then!" Sice says with a smirk, causing the Mysidian native to chuckle in content - it was moments like this that she would treasure forever, and with the right people by her side this time. For Lightning, this would also mean that she has time for her niece, as she was beyond happy upon finding out that Serah and Snow finally have a child of their own, which the oaf named their daughter after the older Farron.

Sadly, this would be one of the final moments Porom has with her wife and the teens.

XXX

Porom takes a solo trip to a grocery store to get varying supplies for her class plus Lightning's class, plus extra food as she has been eating more than usual as of late. Although she was hesitant about the matter, Lightning gave her the okay to go alone. While at the store, the Mysidian native realises that she needs something to help her sleep, as Porom is having trouble getting to and staying asleep as of late, for unknown reasons. It was there that a tall but slender man approached her out of the blue. "Ma'am, are you looking for something?" he asks. "Uh...yeah. I need something to help me sleep. You see, I'm pregnant but my wife doesn't know that bit yet..." Porom replies.

"Here. This will help you sleep...and Hope Estheim is my name...originally from New Palompolum..." Hope introduces himself to the Mysidian native, handing her a packet containing the medicine that was rejected by the GC board, but something that Porom doesn't know of since she moved to Rubrum with Lightning.

"I'm Porom Farron...pleased to meet you, and thanks. I'll be sure to tell my wife about this when I get home..." she replies but chose not to inquire about him any more than that, causing Hope to make several mental notes in his head, one of them including that part of his plan to ruin Lightning's life and career had already succeeded since he handed the Mysidian native in order to kill her and their unborn child by a medicine that's much deadlier than what he claimed it to be. Since Porom's hands were gloved, she placed the packet into her inner coat pocket and bade Hope a kind farewell, so that she can finish shopping. Hope did the same in return, but quietly chuckled to himself once Porom was out of range and mumbled something about how he's one step closer to claiming the older Farron for himself, concerning a voilet haired male that appeared in the aisle that Porom was in with the slender man that was still there.

What Hope doesn't know that not only was the store he was at had video filming activity in the store, but the violet haired male that appeared in the aisle he was still at would also be the one who become the older Farron's saving grace.

Everything was going to be a matter of time.

XXX

Upon getting home from the grocery store, Lightning greets her wife the same way - a gentle smile and a kiss to the lips. The older Farron was the happiest woman in the world with an amazing wife in Porom, the Mysidian native. They work together to separate the groceries from school supplies for the classes, so that their students would be prepared in their final year at Akademia. Upon finishing that task, the married couple make their favourite dinner together, as it was their anniversary and each anniversary they make their favourite meal together. Enjoying each other's company during the making of the meal and then eating it, both women were clearly on Cloud 9 at the moment. Porom was just as happy to have Lightning as her wife, for she found a no bullshit person whose heart she healed that was worth her time and effort. It was Lightning who Porom would die for, if the occasion called for it. Porom was the type who would die so that her better half would live.

When they went to bed, they slept the same way: Porom would lay on top of the older Farron, so that Lightning can gently pet her hair, to help Porom fall asleep sooner. The older Farron would wait for the Mysidian native to fall asleep first before falling asleep herself. On this night in particular, Lightning noticed that Porom wasn't always asleep. At a few minutes past three in the morning, Porom was in the bathroom near their bedroom, throwing up whatever she ate. When the older Farron got to the bathroom, they made a vow to let their classes know later in the morning that they both need to visit the doctor on campus of what's going on so that they can get the best advice for Porom's situation. When the married couple get to the campus, they were a few minutes early, as opposed to being a hour early, which worried some of the students in their classes, and for very good reason to add onto that. Once they get to the doctor, it was the doctor who suggested that Porom take the day off to get some rest.

Porom decided to go to the room where teachers can take a nap if they have to, since her situation warranted her to get some sleep, in order to hopefully get rid of the sleeping problem she's been having - although in reality, her being pregnant was the real root as to why she's having trouble sleeping as of late. Without delay, she takes the packet that Hope gave her and mixes it in with a cup of water, so that she can at least attempt to get some rest. In a habit that's known to really annoy the older Farron, Porom chugs the water with the drug Hope himself gave her in a few gulps, which takes 45 minutes for the effects of the drug to kick in and help her get some sleep. In those 45 minutes, Porom makes a prayer to keep everyone she loves safe and sound regardless of whatever happens to her when she wakes up from her nap, with hopes that the prayer reaches to those people sooner than later.

That cup of water with the drug inside would be the root cause of Porom's demise.

XXX

Several hours pass, which Lightning was barely able to get through the day, due to what was going on with Porom the day before. This caused both Seven and Sice to worry about the older Farron a great deal, more so than in the past. When they met up, Lightning told them parts of Porom's health, and they told her of a room where teachers can sleep in if they need to rest up a bit for any reason. Without delay, the trio make a sprint to that room, knowing that the Mysidian would be in that room. When they entered that room, all three tried to wake Porom up, knowing that the Mysidian was in that room for the last seven hours. Fear and panic became dominant in each of them, to where Sice made the choice and call for emergency paramedics to show up. The white haired teen wasn't going to wait around for the school's medical team to show up as she feared the worst, just like Lightning, who was too numb to say a word to anyone, for she feared that her wife would never wake up.

Seven and Sice accompanied the older Farron to the hospital so they can be by Porom's side, and also wanting answers to what happened to the Mysidian. Lightning answered every question she was asked by the medical team truthfully and to the best of her knowledge. One of the nurses took a few samples of Porom's blood upon hearing the nature of the older Farron's answers. Although the results of those blood samples would take a month to complete, the medical team decided, with Lightning's okay, to place Porom on life support, so that they can try to get a few answers from the Mysidian's mouth herself: what did she take and why she took it in the first place. It was that decision where things would take a wild turn for the trio in every way one can imagine it to be, because it would make the older Farron see the truth about one particular individual; for the teens, they both would become the rock the older Farron would need.

"Seven...Sice...can you leave Lightning and I alone, please?" Porom gently asked them both, which they nodded and left the room. "Claire...my love...please listen carefully..." Porom started, despite the tears free falling from the older Farron's eyes. "Please don't leave me, Porom..." Lightning tearfully pleaded to wife, but to no avail, as the Mysidian was quickly losing her battle on life support by the moment. The Mysidian uses some of her remaining strength to continue.

"Claire...I have one last wish to ask of you...I know you won't like it..."

"Please stay with me Porom...I need you...more than anything..." Lightning continues her tearful plea.

"Claire...please...forgive...Oerba...Yun...Fang..." Porom finishes her wishful plea, using the last of her strength to say that to her wife. Moments later, the monitor makes the dreaded sound, marking Porom's death. It would be Lightning's banshee level scream of her now dead wife's name that gets the teens' attention. "Seven, we need to get a hold of Y'shtola...she can get the results of those blood tests quicker than these goons..." Sice tells her girlfriend, who was crying as she looked up to Porom like Sice looked up to the older Farron, who they made a vow to help from this moment on: Lightning and Porom helped them. They want to repay the kindness the older Farron and the Mysidian showed them. "How can we do that...?" the silver haired teen tearfully asked.

"Y'shtola told me years ago that she knew someone at this hospital. The only question is if that person still works here and can help us out..."

"You mean...?"

"I also overheard Lightning talking to Serah, Snow and Lebreau about some stuff with that Fang lass not too long ago. If somehow..." Sice continued, prompting Seven to come up with a plan.

"We need to contact Y'shtola about the person we need to reach here..." Seven finished their plans for them both. The teens go back into the room to comfort the older Farron, for it was this time she needed this comfort the most. As it turned out, Serah, Snow and Lebreau were already informed of Porom's death by the hospital staff. For the Villiers couple, it would further support their suspicion of Hope's scheme; in Lebreau's eyes, it was confirmed. It would take time to get something that helps confirm Lebreau's view of Hope Estheim. With Seven and Sice, they would reach out to the person responsible for getting the white haired teen into Akademia and put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was for the sake of Lightning. Claire "Lightning" Farron's quest now would be to forgive Fang for what happened those years ago, now that Porom's death would give the older Farron inspiration to turn things around, including sending the paperwork to leave the GC for good.

However, the older Farron would go down a very dark path first, with what she would find out in the events that led up to her wife's death, especially with Porom's final words at the forefront of Lightning's mind - she wondered if Porom knew Hope before they met. With more questions than answers, the older Farron would never be the same person she was when she was with Fang and then Porom for awhile, that much is known to her and those who are around.

But will Claire "Lightning" Farron truly forgive Oerba Yun Fang?

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half will feature a much darker Lightning at the start. In addition, the first half here marks the final physical appearance of Porom - after this, she'll be mentioned to some extent for the remainder of the story. Y'shtola, Noel and Fang make an appearance in the second half along with Rydia, Edge and an appearance from Kurasame! I'll reveal in the first part of the epilogue how Hope knew Lightning was married to Porom.


	7. Porom's Final Wish to Lightning, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second half, Lightning goes into a very dark path as Hope's threat makes its mark - yet Sice and Seven have a plan to bring justice for Porom, now that the Mysidian is dead. Will the teens' efforts get the older Farron back on the right path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'shtola, Fang, Noel, Rydia and Edge make an appearance along with Sice and Seven. Serah, Snow, Lebreau, Hope and Maria are all mentioned here as well. Also, there is a warning of a suicide attempt and Kurasame is here. Finally, this reveals how Lebreau was able to tell Fang of Porom's death in Part 2.

Sice and Seven see the older Farron in a state that puts the fear of the gods deep into their souls when she left the room, knowing Lightning is beyond distraught. Seven, after talking it over with Sice, chose to drive Lightning home. All they know is that the funeral arrangements for the now dead Mysidian were just made, for she will be buried in a secluded cemetery meant for those not from Rubrum. Because Lightning was beyond distraught, Snow, Serah and Lebreau will help GC personnel bury Porom Farron in a tradition custom for those from Mysidia in three weeks. Fortunately, the home Lightning now lives alone at is a few blocks away from a bus that takes them straight to Akademia. The reason why three weeks was needed is because of the circumstances of Porom's death, and tests needed to be done to find that cause.

After the teens left to return to their dorms in Akademia, the older Farron made some calls, which include one to the GC, stating that Porom had suddenly died of an unknown but sudden illness, which the GC granted her a week long funeral leave plus five additional weeks off from her teaching duties, since the older Farron had yet to take time off since she arrived in Rubrum. It was because of her wife's death that the pinkette finally had the confidence to mail the paperwork to not renew her time with the GC after the assignment in Rubrum is finished, which would give the older Farron the freedom and time to do whatever she chooses to do. What no one else was aware of at the moment was that Lightning was about head down a very dark path. She didn't care if she died along the way - she wanted to be with Porom forever. Sadly, life didn't grant her that wish.

The teens have three weeks to come up with a plan to help save Claire "Lightning" Farron - their teacher, mentor and friend.

XXX

Upon re-entering Akademia, the teens rush to find Rydia and Edge, two people who knew the older Farron well. Fortunately, it didn't take the teens long to find the married couple. "Rydia...Edge..." Seven began, with tears free falling down her face. Sice was the same way when Edge spoke.

"What happened...?" Edge asked, concern clearly on his face. Rydia, who has her newborn son Cecil with Edge in her arms, silently slipped into the room they emerged from, to put the baby into his crib and somehow getting him to take a nap before re-emerging to help get a clue as to what's going on. "Are you two okay? What's wrong...?" Rydia asks the teens, with the green haired woman now worried beyond belief that something horrific might have just happened.

"Porom...she's..." Sice continues for her girlfriend, with some of the pieces clicking together in Edge's head quicker than Lightning's namesake.

"Porom died? Suddenly? How?!?" Edge angrily mused, pissed off that the once healthy Mysidian is now dead, and under unknown circumstances too, to make it worse for the group.

"Where's Lightning? She'll need us more than she's going to admit..." Rydia admits to the group, for they knew it was true.

"At home but more depressed than shit..." Sice answered with a bluntness that Seven surprisingly loved and also hated her for.

"For now, we need to leave her alone, but we can do something to get the answers to what happened to Porom..." Seven started, with Sice cutting her off.

"We need to contact Y'shtola, Sevsky. We talked about this before..."

"Y'shtola Rhul? The Miq'ote?" Rydia pondered. Edge's response helps the group start a plan to bring justice Porom's way, for Lightning's sake.

"She's the only shot we have. If my memory serves me right, she's with Maria in Bodhum-Oerba..." Edge starts, only for Seven to continue the plan.

"Maria and/or Y'shtola might have know a person here to help get us some samples to find out what happened to Porom, what Sicey here told me while we were still at the hospital with Lightning. Isn't that right, Sicey?" Seven states as she continued the plan, with the white haired teen to have a response to finish the plans.

"Yep...that Y'shtola, ladies and gent. Lightning means the world to Sevsky and I...we want to do something to thank her for all she's done for us. I can look up her number and see what she can do for us. Maybe there's someone in Bodhum-Oerba who can help Y'shtola and the rest of us here in Rubrum. It's worth a shot." Sice finished, with the last of the pieces of their plan being put into place as they're now on a race against time.

The group didn't realise that Sice's plan would not only give them a huge clue on Lightning's past, but would also help give the older Farron peace of mind...but they all hoped that the pinkette would pull through from this.

XXX

Claire "Lightning" Farron can't seem to get her happy ending. First, her failed courtship with Fang goes south, six months away from them saying "I do", forcing the older Farron to call off their marriage after the Oerban native cheats on her twice with Vanille and an unknown woman. Now, she's a widow as Porom suddenly died from an unknown illness. In despair because of this, the pinkette goes into a phase where she drinks to excess daily, not caring about anything in the world as she feels that no one is meant to be with her at all. Lightning blames herself for everything that happened and felt beyond powerless to stop those feelings, on top of the increasing drinking she does. The older Farron constantly cries herself to sleep because of the mess she's in, feeling that there's no way out of it. What torments her are the images of Seven and Sice, the two teens who helped her and Porom adjust to life in Rubrum and welcomed the couple with open arms.

Two weeks pass since Porom's sudden death, and the older Farron's overall state quickly declined. Lightning almost never stepped outside, drank every drop of alcohol in the house and only went out to get more booze, in hopes to drink away the sorrows of her failed love life. One can say that this is what Hope Estheim wanted for the pinkette, to feel in such despair after a failed courtship with Oerba Yun Fang and a marriage that resulted in the death of a spouse. For her to drink herself to at least near death. Lightning's drinking got out of hand, to where, personnel from Akademia had to come to her home for a well being check, only to be in horror with a Lightning they no longer recognise standing before them - drunk, malnourished and depressed beyond belief. Without delay, they take her to the hospital so that they don't have to worry about staffing issues as much when her extended funeral leave is finished in four weeks.

Time was against everyone.

XXX

"Y'shtola...how's the progress going?" Fang asked the Miq'ote during their meeting at the brunette's home. For the Oerban native, things have gone better than she expected in her recovery from alcohol poisoning. In her heart, Fang was genuinely interested in how her recovery is going. What surprises the brunette is the fact that Noel joined Y'shtola in this session, for he had a feeling that one of them was going to get a call, and the conversation in that call was going to cover something very important. Fang, however, was happy to see him, for she knew that the lad was loyal. Noel's gut was right when Y'shtola's phone went off. "Fang and Noel...you two would have to excuse me..." the Miq'ote announces, exiting the living room so that she can have her chat in the back yard. The other two acknowledged this and proceeded with the meeting.

"Y'shtola!!! Sevsky and I need to talk with you on something..." Sice starts the phone conversation from a phone in Akademia in Rubrum.

"Sicey! So good to hear your voice after all these years. How is everything...are you okay?" Y'shtola asks the white haired teen, taking mental notes that Sice was clearly in tears and could hear Seven crying in the background. The Miq'ote knew something wasn't right.

"Porom died a short time ago, from some unknown illness..." Sice began, forcing Y'shtola to summon Noel to join her in this conversation and leaving Fang to herself while the pair talk to the person on Y'shtola's phone. "Sice...Seven, this is Noel Kreiss. I'm a private investigator...can either of you tell me any info on Porom's death?" Noel asked the teens, knowing that if they have any key info, it can confirm his theory on Hope Estheim being the mastermind of what's happening in Bodhum-Oerba and now Rubrum. Seven manages to stop crying to not only provide that info but to also ask the Miq'ote something. "Y'shtola...Sicey here told me that you might know someone in a hospital near Akademia..." Seven began, only for Y'shtola to cut them off and give them a hand, knowing where the teens are going with their inquiry.

"Seven...Sice...I still know that person, and I'll call them by the end of the day to help you get a few samples of Porom's blood. I'll give you the current address to mail them to and all that good stuff...don't worry, I got your back..." Y'shtola not only replied to their inquiry, but she also knew that the person she needs is still there. Noel finishes the call by letting them know that not only will he work with the Miq'ote to find answers to the mystery of those blood samples, but to also see if those blood samples can connect to what his gut has been telling him about varying people in his life. The pair returned to the living room and managed to finish up their session with Fang, notifying her that Maria will be taking over the sessions for the next two weeks, stating that they were given information about a person that would help Noel in his ongoing investigation with Hope Estheim, the one person they have yet to find.

It would be this session that Fang makes a prayer to Lady Luck for the safety of her ex-fiancée.

XXX

Lightning wakes up a few days later at the same hospital where Porom died, head pounding from all the drinking she did. Since she had no family nearby that can visit for a few more days, the staff at Akademia took it upon themselves to visit their colleague, with Seven and Sice accompanying them whenever they could. On this particular visit, a violet haired man was with the teens when they visited the older Farron in her room. Sice went in first, dropping off a vase of flowers and a card, something that the pinkette wasn't expecting from the white haired teen. After they made small talk, Sice left the room and Seven went in. It was the silver haired teen that let slip about contacting outside help to investigate Porom's death, as it forced the older Farron to suddenly snap at Seven, causing more tears to free fall from both of their faces, and the silver haired teen abruptly left the room. It was the violet haired male who soothed things over.

"Hello there, Lightning. My name is Kurasame Susaya, and I'm taking over Porom's spot at Akademia. Before you snap at me like you did Seven...I send my condolences and strength to you for Porom's death. I will do everything in my power to make sure that not only is Porom given justice, but to also give you peace of mind. You both deserve at least that much after what you two went through..." Kurasame finishes his introduction to the older Farron, who was surprised with how he had any idea of the last part. However, the pinkette takes it all in stride, doing her best to keep his vow in her heart as well as in her mind. After the trio makes their leave from the hospital, the older Farron thinks about everything that went on in her life, which thoughts to end her own life starting to not only emerge, but also dominate whatever she is planning for her life after leaving the GC.

The next day, Lightning makes a notion to get the medical staff to her room, to say that she's well enough to go home. In reality, she wanted to end her life as soon as she's able to get out of the hospital, with the thoughts of the circumstances surrounding Porom's death being the only thing on her mind and how the older Farron felt that she was responsible for her wife's death. Although they were wary of this, they granted the pinkette her request. Once they get her stuff and the paperwork signed so that she can be discharged, Lightning secretly makes her way to the roof of the hospital, which wasn't aware that somewhere in her belongings a knife was present. Seven, Sice and Kurasame made a return, hoping that the pinkette was in better spirits. When they were told that Lightning was just discharged, the teens immediately headed to the roof, Kurasame following.

The trio would be horrified with what they see when they get there.

XXX

Lightning gets to an edge of the roof, with the survival knife that Serah gave her years ago in her hands, with the blade being very sharp. The older Farron drops to her knees, with the knife directed at her heart. "I'm sorry...but I can't live without you, Porom..." Lightning quietly pleads, tears free falling from her face, and about to end her life. The blade was only one inch from her body when she hear three people screaming her name, two of which were crying. Knowing whose tears were falling, the pinkette loses her grip on the knife, causing it to drop, knowing that this would have shattered the teens if they found out about this. "Lightning...please snap out of it!" Kurasame pleas to the older Farron, knowing that it was the only window the teens had to save her. What happened next would shock the new teacher and Lightning both.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy when skies are gray...you'll never know dear, how much I love you...so please don't take...my sunshine away..." Seven started singing. Sice repeated the very lines her girlfriend had just sung, which amazed the older Farron as she knew they could hold a tune, but not like that, for they sung very well. The couple repeated lines one last time and proceeded to comfort the grieving Farron, knowing that she needed something to go her way in the realm of her love life for once. The trick worked, because the pinkette gave Kurasame her knife, remembering that Fang once sang that very song to her when they first started dating, which gave Lightning comfort and helped her sleep at night.

The group gave each other a hug in comfort, knowing what's been going on the past few weeks and that Porom's funeral was a few days away. Lightning would see Serah, Snow and Lebreau for the first time in four years...but at Porom's funeral, the way they didn't want to be reunited but life gave them that curve. Kurasame made a decision at that moment for Seven, Sice and himself to help with the investigation that the teens contacted Y'shtola in Bodhum-Oerba on as he remembered the Miq'ote fondly from their days in Mist with Rydia and later Eblan with Edge. The trio felt that the older Farron deserved some privacy with her family during this stressful time in her life, for that they knew the teens will have another chance to meet the Villiers family and Lebreau another day.

Lightning became more grateful that day for having the two teens in her life and the chance meeting with her new colleague, for it was the trio that went out of their way to comfort and encourage the older Farron to keep on living her life as it was meant to be lived.

Once she returned home, she made a vow to herself to not only turn her life around but to also repair things with Fang when she returned to Bodhum-Oerba from her assignment in Rubrum.

In her heart, she knew that Fang was hurting too.

XXX

Sice, Seven and Kurasame had a lunch outing together at a café near the campus - he wanted to get to know some of the students in Akademia, and felt that the most talked about student couple on campus were the right people to start with. The teens were grateful for this moment, above anything else, for the trio were glad they saved Lightning's life and were there for her when she needed someone to comfort her the most who wasn't Serah. During their meal, which Sice declared it better than the cafeteria, Kurasame's mobile phone went off. The ringtone was all too familiar to the violet haired man when he answered - it was Y'shtola. The Miq'ote not only got the samples of Porom's blood from the teens via the hospital in record time, but was also able to pinpoint the circumstances behind the Mysidian's sudden death.

"Kurasame, is the dynamic duo with you?" the Miq'ote asked the violet haired man after he put it on speaker, knowing that the pair she needs to speak with were with him. After confirming that Seven and Sice were with him, Y'shtola continued to talk. "There are a few important things I need to say here, both about you, Sice and Seven, and what my team and I were able to find. Before I get to what I found...I am so proud of you both, Seven and Sice. My heart was right by helping you two with your inquiry a few weeks ago, and I want to say now that if you need my help again, don't hesitate to call me, always know that I have your back. Anyway...with the results..." the Miq'ote started, only to pause as what she's about to say was going to hit them hard. They can only wonder how the older Farron would react if she was with them.

"The samples of Porom Farron's blood...this will hit Lightning harder than she thought...not only was a drug that supposedly helps people sleep present in her blood, but the bloodwork also confirmed that she also was a few months pregnant..." Y'shtola continued, causing the teens to gasp but Kurasame's blood to boil, for he cut Y'shtola off with a confession of his own. "I briefly saw Porom at a grocery store shortly before she died. She was likely parting ways from a lad who creeped me the fuck out just by one look at him..." the violet haired man started his confession, remembering that the store has videotape of things that go on there that remain in their vaults for a decade. It was Sice who spoke next.

"What's with the sleeping drug...?" Sice began asking, causing a lightbulb to go off in Seven's head, for the silver haired teen remembered hearing about the sleeping drug in question.

"Sice...Y'shtola...Kurasame...I was hearing about this a year or two ago, not too long after Lightning and Porom got to Rubrum. The supposed "sleeping drug" is a very dangerous one, if not deadly. Some moron called Hope Estheim was trying to make it legal in Bodhum-Oerba via the GC, who Lightning is with. For some reason, the drug failed to become legal..." Seven continued, prompting Kurasame to help finish tying the loose ends.

"Somehow, this Hope creep managed to get as many of those samples as he could...but how on this planet did he know where Porom and Lightning were here...?"

"Moogle Maps...that's my only guess..." Sice continued, thinking that Hope likely got out of the GC somehow but was able to take some of his work with him. It was Y'shtola who was able to fit the last piece of the puzzle, including the info the trio shared.

"Porom Farron wasn't the only one who had that drug in her system. Not too long ago, one of my patients had the same drug in her system. Her name is Oerba Yun Fang. It was in her coffee, but she somehow survived...and Porom was allergic to a few of the ingredients in the drug, which killed her almost immediately, unlike Fang...I'm not sure what's in that mind of his, but Hope is one lad no one should overlook. If he's still in Rubrum..." Y'shtola went on, but Seven cut her off with a shocking discovery of her own on the matter.

"This Hope moron...he somehow and suddenly sold his house in Rubrum...completely disappeared to Etro knows where...and we are officially fucked..." Seven finished the story. Kurasame gave the silver haired teen a look that scolded her for being negative on the matter, as did her girlfriend. Y'shtola ended the call, telling the teens to keep their heads up and support Lightning the best they could...and Kurasame of a personal request from Fang to relay to Lightning when he is able to. The violet haired man confirmed that he'll do his part to help out in this situation. Upon hanging up the phone, he made a silent prayer to Etro, with the teens joining him in the prayer, to do everything within their power to bring Hope Estheim to justice.

When the trio eventually inform Lightning what they found out, what happens next would shock everyone.

XXX

Two months have passed since Porom's funeral. Somehow and by a great miracle, Lightning was able to return to her assignment at Akademia in Rubrum. Kurasame made successful strides to be Lightning's friend, for she needed someone as support outside Rydia, Edge, Seven and Sice, now that Porom was dead. The group have had a weekly get together outside the Akademia campus for the last few weeks, to help the older Farron heal from the recent events. It brought back memories with Fang, as the pinkette remembered that while they were dating, Fang would have a weekly picnic with Lightning once a week, causing her to smile a bit. It was this particular get together that Edge asked Lightning a very personal question, giving her the okay to tell him to fuck off she felt the need to say so.

"Light...what were Porom's final words to you?" he asked the older Farron, who was shocked he asked her that question. Instead of snapping at him and telling him to fuck off, the older Farron went to answer the question. "She told me to forgive my ex-fiancée, Oerba Yun Fang..." she replied to the question, confirming the conversation Kurasame, Seven and Sice had with Y'shtola over the phone a while back. "We are going to help you bring Hope to justice, Light. You're our friend, and you deserve peace of mind after all of this..." Sice announced, making Seven proud to call the white haired teen her girlfriend. Even Kurasame couldn't help but be proud of Sice at this moment. It was Rydia who spoke next, knowing that what she has to say would hit the mark when it mattered.

"Lightning...I know that Fang still loves you, I can sense that she keeps you in her heart. As our time here in Rubrum is nearing its end, maybe you two need to give each other a second chance. A part of you is thinking of her...how I know...I actually don't...but if Fang is single, maybe thinking of giving her another try? After all...Vanille is dead, for the last few years...at least think about it, okay? Rydia finishes, shocking everyone with a piece of information that the older Farron didn't know about until that moment. No one else in that group knew that part, especially not Lightning. After thinking it over, Lightning lets the Mist native know that she'll definitely think about giving Oerba Yun Fang, her ex-fiancée, another chance...but this time, she hopes for a better ending for them both.

Lightning's hopes for that better ending would come true...in time.

XXX

In the months leading to the end of the assignment in Rubrum, Lightning, Rydia and Edge get better acquainted with Kurasame, who proved to be a damn good teacher at Akademia. With Sice and Seven graduating a semester ahead of their class, the teens moved in with the older Farron, providing the pinkette with the energy that reminded her of the life she had with Fang. It was Sice who caught the older Farron writing something one evening, catching the pinkette by surprise. In their private chat, Sice only told Lightning to give Fang another chance...and a confession that she and Seven started an investigation on the circumstances of Porom's death, and got some outside sources involved. When Noel's name was brought up, Lightning couldn't help but smile a big smile, for she knew that there was someone on her side.

Lightning gave the white haired teen a genuine thank you hug for her and Seven's efforts over the last several months. The older Farron told Sice that she was in the middle of writing a letter to the Oerban native when the white haired teen suggested that she and Seven come with her, for the university they're going to is close to Bodhum-Oerba and they can find work to help support whatever the pinkette wants to do, now that Lightning will no longer be with the Guardian Corps once the assignment in Rubrum is done. To Sice's surprise, the older Farron agreed that they should come with her, so that they can meet her family and friends...and Fang, the person she wants to have another chance of a happy ending with, more than anything else in her heart.

The trio manage to get the house ready as Lightning was able to put it up for sale a few weeks later. To their surprise, it took a short time for someone to buy the home, and for a price more than what Lightning offered. Seven was shocked when she found out that not only did Kurasame bought the house, he was also making house payments on a house in Bodhum-Oerba...more specifically, the house that the pinkette once lived with Fang in. Although the silver haired teen would wonder about it, she wouldn't dwell on it for long, as it was something that shouldn't be her concern to begin with. Lightning sent the letter to Fang a week after her private chat with Sice, and the trio knew in their hearts that their life together with Fang was holding a future that brought them pure joy.

For Seven, she was happy that she can live a life outside Rubrum at long last, and more so with Sice. As for the white haired teen, her soul was free from the life she lived in Rubrum before she was at Akademia, then meeting Seven and her second mentor Lightning. The older Farron and Seven were the two most important people to her right now. As for the pinkette...she was finally at peace with herself and her life. She can return home to Bodhum-Oerba soon, hopeful that Fang will give her another chance at a life together, another chance at the happy ending that Hope took from them the way he did those years ago. Lightning owed Fang at least that much, after all they have gone through in their failed courtship in the past.

What Claire "Lightning" Farron didn't know was that Fang felt the same way. Fang wanted Lightning to take her back - Lightning is forever Fang's home.

Lightning and Fang completed each other.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am anticipating on posting Part 6 next Sunday.


	8. Lightning's Life with Fang, the Second Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part Six, Lightning comes home with Rydia, Edge, Seven and Sice. With her assignment in Rubrum done but no longer with the Guardian Corps, the older Farron has something on her mind upon seeing Fang she needs to get off her chest. The pinkette is in for a surprise when the Oerban native has something to ask her. Will they take each other back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the main tale. Kurasame, Y'shtola, Amodar, Maria, Serah, Snow, Seven, Sice, Rydia and Edge join Lightning and Fang. Porom, Refia, Noel and Vanille will be mentioned. In addition, Rygdea makes his first appearance - he'll be in the epilogue! Not much dialogue.

The trio, along with Rydia and Edge, get what they can into their luggage and make their way to the Rubrum Airport via a bus that can hold their stuff and them both, the cars they had (all sold to Kurasame). Since Bodhum-Oerba was on the other side of the world, they knew that if they needed any of their belongings, someone from the Rubrum area will have to send it. Lightning, Seven and Sice made arrangements with Kurasame to hold onto to some of their stuff until they're all situated, which he immediately agreed to send them what they need when they're more adjusted. To say thanks, the trio gifted him the furniture in the house, to save him money from getting his own. For Rydia and Edge, they not only found a person to buy their home (a few classmates of Seven and Sice's gathered the funds to buy the place), they gave the family money for the furniture they were forced to leave behind, which would help them with the new house they found shortly after the sale of the one they had.

Upon arrival at the Bodhum-Oerba Airport, it was the least likely pair who greeted them there: Amodar and Rygdea. Rygdea came with him, knowing the circumstances of what happened to the group while they were in Rubrum. In addition, Lightning always has the utmost respect for Rygdea and was happy to see him and Amodar waiting for her and the rest of the group. Amodar was particularly happy when he saw the two teens from Rubrum with her, knowing that the older Farron made the right choice by having them come with her to Bodhum-Oerba. Due to the teens' being a part of the university nearby in the coming months, they went through a lengthy process to become legal residents of Bodhum-Oerba, which the General played a big role in seeing them here become a reality. Rygdea was also impressed to see the two people who saved the older Farron's life - Lightning was a sister to him and was he glad to see her!

Since the airplane food they had tasted like human shit to them, they group was hungry for some real food, especially Seven and Sice, both of whom ate the least of it along with Lightning, although the older Farron ate what was given due to being desperate. Rygdea and Amodar both suggested to them about going to their favourite café to get something to eat, which the lot immediately agreed to having lunch there. During the drive there, which Rydia and her family was in Amodar's car while Lightning and the teens rode with Rygdea and his SUV, everyone was caught up with what had happened over the last six years - including the revelation of Vanille's death 18 months after Edge, Rydia and Lightning all were in Rubrum on the five-year assignement with Porom. Amodar was close to tears when he was told more of Porom's death, even more so when he finds out that she was also a few months pregnant with her and Lightning's child.

Thanks to traffic playing in their favour, the group was dropped off at the café sooner than they expected, with their belongings in a safe place until secondary transport arrived to transfer at least some of their belongings. Knowing that Y'shtola and Maria will transport the belongings from Rydia and her family as they live next door to their home, Amodar stayed outside the café, so that no one will steal their stuff. Rygdea did the same, although the person who'll be transporting the belongings from Lightning and the teens would be Fang, as the Oerban native told the man that she wanted Lightning to move back in. What Rygdea didn't tell the brunette was that the teens will be with the older Farron, which will surprise everyone when they get to the café, with Rygdea hoping for the best outcome here, knowing that Lightning was close to taking her own life after the death of both Porom and their unborn child a year ago in Rubrum.

It would be Edge who makes a prayer to Etro - with a young child, he worried about the well being of those he knew - Lightning and the teens included.

Etro would bless them tenfold.

XXX

Fang's group arrive at the café sooner than they thought in three cars - Maria alone in her car, Y'shtola in Fang's car after FINALLY getting her license to drive - Serah and her family plus Fang in their car, for Fang knew that Rygdea would be there to transfer the older Farron's stuff to her car, which Y'shtola and Maria got together and fully bought for the Oerban native as a Christmas present. She also knew that Rydia and Edge would have their stuff transferred to Maria's car via Amodar After exchanging pleasantries with Fang, Y'shtola and Maria, Rygdea proceeded to transfer the items belonging to the older Farron and the teens to the cargo area Fang had arranged to make room for. Due to the teens being a pair of minimalists, something they picked up habit wise from Lightning, he was able to fit all of their stuff into said cargo area without fuss. Amodar had more trouble with Rydia and Edge's stuff...however, Maria's car had more than enough room to fit the stuff and them when the time came.

Lightning's group was already inside the café, for the need of coffee and a snack was on the top of their list after a long flight and shitty airplane food. Having more than enough money, Edge made the first round of getting coffee and snacks for his group, and left a tip for the barista, who was grateful for people like Edge leaving a generous tip. After 30 minutes of having a snack with their coffee, the group felt awake and aware, knowing that the coffee and snacks hit the spot where the airplane food didn't. Knowing that Lightning placed the wedding band from her wedding to Porom on a chain, Seven and Sice kept reminding the older Farron that she did the right thing, confident that Porom would be happy that the pinkette kept the Mysidian and their unborn child in her heart, despite the circumstances from the year before. Rydia would eventually join the teens there, as the Mysidian was Rydia's closest friend outside of Edge.

Edge tells everyone to get their orders ready so that a second trip to the barista can be made. However, Lightning volunteers to make that trip, as she has a feeling that Fang and whoever else she came with is here...not to forget that the older Farron's bladder was going to explode. The man hands the pinkette enough gil for the order and extra for a tip, which Lightning makes record time with getting the order to the barista. After it was all said and done, the older Farron finally sees her ex-fiancée...Oerba Yun Fang...for the first time in six years. The sight is a surprising one: although healthy looking, the Oerban native aged a bit, due to the drinking she did not too long after they split up. Lightning felt more guilt in her heart than ever before, for she knew that her own drinking caused her to age a bit as well. After swallowing her pride upon seeing Fang standing at her table, she accepts Fang's request and have a private chat outside.

The rest of Lightning's group gets with those in Fang's group and work on getting the tables together to have lunch together.

 

*Present Time*

The garden was one of the many things that Lightning and Fang both loved about the café, which was a reason why the place was a popular spot. When they were first dating, they would often come here for lunch and/or coffee. Now they're reunited for the first time in six years, they had to really look at each other, for they both have changed. "I love you" and "I missed you" were the only things they said to each other for the first fifteen minutes, while hugging each other and crying. In Fang's eyes, she saw the Lightning that she fell in love with - it was the gentle and kind Lightning, the one who took shit from no one but had a sense of humour Fang loved about her. Lightning told the brunette about the teens, which confirmed what Y'shtola told the Oerban native about them - along with the fact that they saved her life. Because that tidbit about the teens, it made sense to Fang that if Lightning came back to the home they once lived in together, the teens come with.

After their long, tearful chat and then taking each other back, they stay in the garden for a bit longer, as Fang felt that Lightning deserved to know what's been going on while the older Farron was away from Bodhum-Oerba, and Lightning keeping Fang up to speed on life in Rubrum, which amused them both to no end. Armed with the fact that Lightning now is without a job, Fang wonders what the older Farron will pursue career wise, as the pinkette is out of the Guardian Corps. Lightning surprises Fang by saying that she'll be a "stay at home" person while she goes to university with Sice and Seven, to finish her studies in music, something Lightning gave up years ago, after her parents died from mysterious circumstances while the Farron sisters were in university, with Lightning being three semesters away from finishing at the time. The older Farron will have a chance to finish what she started for herself when she was in school.

Once the on-again couple returns inside the café, they immediately go to the now large table, where their family and friends await them. Fang and Lightning's seats were at the most interesting space - Sice was to Fang's left, while Y'shtola was to Lightning's right. The entire group exchanged pleasantries with each other, Serah and Snow wanting to talk to the teens when they had a moment in the near future, as they knew that later in the day was a bad day for that due to timing. Seven and Sice agreed to this, at a later date, when all four were free, making all there smile. Before leaving, Fang wanted a group photo with everyone, and insisted that Sice and Seven be included in the photo, much to Sice's dismay on getting her photo taken. A patron who was nearby agreed to take the group photo with Fang's phone, then with Lightning's phone - where all who were in the photo will be sent that as soon as they were able to.

From that point on, life would get better and better for them all.

XXX

"Ready to go home and meet Odin, ladies?" Fang asks her on-again girlfriend and the teens, all of whom nodded in unison. After agreeing to keep in touch with each other, the four women get into Fang's car to head home...in Lightning's case, her coming back home. For the somewhat lengthy drive home, the radio was turned out, with Fang allowing the older Farron to choose the station. The pinkette quickly found one that all four can agree on, making the drive home much more pleasant. Once the brunette got to know the teens a bit better, Fang was happier that they will be living with her and Lightning while they attend university with the older Farron, although the Oerban native will have the only source of income for the entire household for the foreseeable future. Fang was put at ease when Lightning tells her that she saved enough money from her time in the GC, along with the money she was given from the sale of the house she had in Rubrum, would greatly help them over until the older Farron pursues a new career, whatever that might be.

Upon arriving at Fang's house, the brunette and Seven agreed to take in the belongings in the cargo area, as Sice and Lightning deserved to rest a good deal. Once the group enter the cleaner than before home, Odin greets the group by rubbing his head on each of their legs, happy to know that he and the brunette are no longer alone. The cat was more than happy to have other humans to help care for him, making the brunette smile as she made the right choice with adopting him. Lightning takes a seat on the sofa, to take in everything that she was involved in when she first lived there. The older Farron lied on the sofa for a bit, only for Odin to make himself comfortable on her body, his face nuzzling into her neck, the pair taking an unexpected nap together, warming Fang's heart at the sight as she and Seven got the last of the cargo into the home in their second go. The Oerban native felt more blessed than ever that she got back together with her ex-fiancée.

Fang gave Lady Luck her thanks for what she has now: Lightning is back with her - not only as a couple once again, but Odin claimed the older Farron as a part of his territory as well. The cat even claimed Seven and Sice minutes later, the teen couple who came with the pinkette, as two more parts of his territory. The Yun-Farron home is lively once more, but with a real future in store for the four women and Odin. Sice and Seven would eventually find work to hold things over until university started, while Lightning and Fang catch up on some major alone time, including getting engaged (again) in six days, with the same ring Fang proposed to Lightning with six years ago, the ring that the Oerban native refused to sell or give up to anyone, regardless of the price she was asked for that ring. The engaged couple decided to pick things up where they left off, but this time around, Fang was taking part in each step of their wedding planning, with the teens giving input when needed.

It was decided that the waiting is over. Lightning and Fang would finally get married after six years being apart from each other.

Seven and Sice agreed.

XXX

Six weeks after the sudden proposal from the brunette, Claire "Lightning" and Fang Yun-Farron were finally wed. The ceremony, which Serah and Snow was in attendance for along with the others (Kurasame and Maria both somehow made it, Refia made it too, although she had to fight to the bone to do so). Seven and Sice were Lightning's bridesmaids, as Noel and Rygdea were the groomsmen for Fang. Amodar walked the older Farron down the aisle as Serah was the Matron of Honour and Snow was the Best Man, leaving Lightning amused by that tidbit to no end, for she had a feeling that, despite that damn oaf being married to her younger sister, it was Snow who helped make things right for Lightning and Fang. Snow felt that by Lightning giving him and Serah her blessing to wed when they did, he wanted to something of equal value to her, it was his way of saying thanks for putting up with his shit. Y'shtola officiated the ceremony, which included Yun customs.

Little did Lightning and Fang know that Snow was the real hero in their happy ending at long last - he reached out to the right people at the right time. Lightning did her part when she was in Rubrum as well...however, the oaf wanted the people he cared about to have their happy ending. Lightning's his sister-in-law...he felt that she was just as deserving of a happy ending like he did when he married Serah. Even Lebreau was there, in Bartender Mode of course, serving all kinds of drinks and was the event's caterer too. The bartender even made a small cake for the teens, with a special note of thanks for their efforts in this taped to the bottom of it. Not only did Fang and Lightning get gifts from those who made it, Seven and Sice got gifts from everyone too. Their chat with Serah and Snow the week before left the pair beaming with pride, for they knew that only the very best was going to come their way, and no one will be able to stop them this time around or ever again.

The honeymoon...if Fang and Lightning called it one...they took a cross country road trip with Seven, Sice and Odin - they didn't want to leave him by himself. All of them took turns driving, sleeping at a hotel for the night on occasion. Both couples took the hotel stays to get frisky with their respective better half when they were able to, which included multiple orgasms and quickies as one couple would watch Odin. Two months later the trip was done and the group returned home. The teens started their jobs, while Lightning took to gardening, only leaving Odin to his own devices when she had to get his favourite cat food. When she and the teens began their studies at university, the older Farron was surprised to find out that she only needed to take the courses to finish her studies in music, as she was able to recall the topics Sice and Seven needed to learn in order for them to start their studies. Fang helped Lightning when she wasn't away on an expedition.

All in all, they have a very bright future. No one would get in their way anymore...if they did, someone was there to stop him or her. After all, they went to hell and back just to get to this point in their lives, and didn't want to waste any more time than they already did. For Sice, she went from a place of being abandoned to Akademia. From there she met and then dated Seven. They would move in with Lightning and Fang and Sice would also start university. Seven...she was dropped off at Akademia at birth, not knowing anything of her family at all. Sice forever is her saving grace. The silver haired teen is now at university with her girlfriend and mentor from Akademia. Lightning and Fang, however, had a great thing going together long ago. They were both at fault for how it fucked up years ago, spending six years apart. Now that Lightning is out of the GC, the older couple got married, after Fang adopting Odin, the faithful cat of the house, who claimed all four as parts of his territory.

Life would turn out to be better for them all the second time around.

 

End of Main Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half of the epilogue will contain two things: how Hope found out that Lightning wed Porom and Hope FINALLY meeting his demise. Second half of the epilogue will have a VERY happy ending for the surviving characters.


	9. Epilogue, Part 1: Hope's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first half of the epilogue: Hope Estheim finally meets his demise...and it involves the least likely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the epilogue mainly takes place (time wise) late in Part Six, between Lightning and Fang getting back together and the pair getting married, with this half ending two years afterwards.
> 
> Porom, Vanille, Y'shtola and Carlyn are all mentioned. However, Rygdea, Refia, Kurasame, Amodar and Hope are the main focus here in the first half along with Lebreau. Fang, Lightning, Seven, Serah, Snow and Sice come in at the very end (to set up the second half of the epilogue).

Hope Estheim: loner, sociopath...coward. The slender man, who is now in a studio apartment not far from Bodhum-Oerba and also close to the university that the older Farron, Seven and Sice are attending...solely because he is running out of money caused by getting fired from the GC, is laying on his futon mattress, deep in thought for what he had done, destroying more lives than he thought, for one person: Claire "Lightning" Farron. In his mind, she's the only one for him - no one else was meant to be with him but the older Farron. He was the mastermind behind the break up of Lightning and Fang, the deaths of Vanille and Carlyn...plus he was directly responsible for Porom Farron's death. Hope is convinced in his head that the pinkette will finally give him a chance after all this time, but he doesn't know that she not only got back together with the brunette, they are also getting married soon and Lightning is back in Bodhum-Oerba. 

It can be called a miracle that the slender man overheard Snow and Serah talking to Lebreau at the latter's bar that day years ago, when they found out about Lightning not only moving to Rubrum for five years then marrying the Mysidian. Just how was he able to eat, drink, sleep and do whatever else that tickles his fancy is beyond everyone who ever crossed his path at any point in his life thus far. Somehow, Hope did whatever was necessary to see the rising sun from the next day of his life, even if someone died the day before from whatever he said or did to them. With his actions over the past several years - when Lightning and Fang broke up and getting back together years later before finally getting married - Hope thought he had gotten away with what he did, and that he was convinced in his head that he will never pay the price for his actions, that hurt so many people as well as hurt those who worked with or for him.

That very train of thought would cost him his life.

XXX

Refia has a get together with Rygdea, Amodar and Kurasame at a known diner close to the hospital that Refia is still working at, in order to discuss matters of varying kinds - ranging from Lightning and Fang and their varying circumstances, past and present, to how Hope Estheim should be handled if any one of them is in his sight any point in the future. It was a few weeks before Lightning and Fang would finally say "I do", and the group knew that if the slender man finds out that his crush is finally marrying the person she was supposed to marry years ago, he would destroy at least one of them...if not both of them. It would be Kurasame that gives the trio information that would prove to be one that puts everyone in relief...Rubrum law states that if anyone is directly responsible for the death of another within Rubrum territory, then the person who kills the murderer anywhere in the world will automatically be pardoned for the action. In this case, Hope killed Porom in Rubrum territory, setting off ideas from the trio.

"Let me get this straight...let's say that Refia hits Hope by her car near this place, killing him. She gets away with it, Kurasame?" Rygdea questions, unsure of the idea but also not against it either. With her name being mentioned, Refia speaks.

"It makes sense. Basically, it prevents the person who killed someone from hurting and/or killing more people in time. It basically prevents one from becoming a serial killer..." Refia continued. Amodar ponders the idea before saying his thoughts on this.

"Rygdea, I agree with Refia here - she basically stated the reason why Rubrum has that law at all. I mean, the government that rules over Bodhum-Oerba should have the same law in place as Rubrum has...it's a damn shame we don't have that law here...Kurasame, I know that you're not implying that any one of us should kill Hope, and I thank you for this information...and looking out for Farron back at Rubrum. Rygdea and I will relay the info to all in the GC and put an alert on for Estheim." Amodar concluded for the trio. Kurasame smiled at each person, knowing that like his friend, her wife and the teens, karma will take Hope's life when he least expects it.

The group wasn't aware that the time was coming sooner than they thought, and it would truly ensure the safety of Claire "Lightning" Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Seven and Sice once it was all said and done.

XXX

Lebreau is busy finalising the touches of the food and cakes for Lightning and Fang's wedding at her bachelorette pad, which is a week away. The bar owner starts to make two cakes - one for the older couple to be their wedding cake, the much smaller one for the teens Lightning brought with her, Seven and Sice, to say thank you for watching over the older Farron while she was with them in Rubrum, before she's forced to put the cake making to a hold due to a shortage of varying items. Knowing that she still needs some ingredients for both varying dishes and the cakes for the overdue celebration, Lebreau gets to her car so that she can get to the grocery store close to the university to get the items she needed, which she was thankful for writing a list of what's needed as she usually forgets to do so. In Lebreau fashion, she makes sure that the car is fully working before heading to the grocery store, knowing how moody Fang will be if her food at the reception lacks the right amount of salt.

Since the weather was beautiful, the bar owner rolls down her window as she isn't a fan of the car's AC - not to forget that she turns up the music blaring from the radio so that everyone can hear whatever Lebreau is listening to from a mile away. During the long drive to the store, it starts to rain outside, prompting the bar owner to roll up her window but not fully so. Using as much precaution as she was able to, Lebreau slowed down a great deal, not wanting to cause any accidents along the way. However, the cautious side of her couldn't prevent her car from striking a slender male who was crossing the street that had his headphones on as Lebreau was close to the store. Realising what had just just happened, the bar owner got out of her car, checking to see if the male was okay...only to find that the person she hit with her car was none other than the most detested male on the planet himself, Hope Estheim.

The way she struck the slender male, surprisingly enough to those nearby, killed him almost instantly. The paramedics that arrived on the scene a short time later knew that he had a very little chance to survive, but took the risk in taking him to the hospital in spite of it all. Lebreau answered every question the GC who accompanied the paramedics truthfully and to the best of her knowledge, taking a mental note of the headphones left behind. Rygdea and Amodr also took note of the headphones after asking Lebreau what exactly happnened and knew that the bar owner would never be at fault for this, as it was a tragic accident since Hope wasn't paying attention to the traffic around him when he was crossing the street, only to get struck by a car. Although he didn't want to, Rygdea made the call to his parents and explained what happened to the slender male, only for the call itself to be short. After the coast was clear, Lebreau would have her car towed for repairs, as Hope's body caused decent damage to the front window and bumper. 

Amodar would help the bar owner get the ingredients she still needed for the wedding and then give her a ride home, knowing that Lebreau sporadically drinks and never drives when she has alcohol in her system. Rygdea would accompany the paramedics to the hospital, only to be greeted by Refia, who was told what happened. Kurasame, surprisingly enough, was there as well but only because he was in town to attend Lightning and Fang's wedding and wanted to catch up on old times with with his childhood friend Y'shtola Rhul. Once Kurasame learns of why Hope was sent in, the violet haired man only told Rygdea that he's keeping his personal thoughts on the matter to himself, out of respect for Lightning but more so out of respect for the hospital staff. Refia couldn't help but smile at Kurasame's words, knowing that Fang would be very happy that the older Farron has a loyal friend like Kurasame around.

Once Hope's parents arrive at the hospital, Refia informs them of the situation - more specifically, what happened with Hope and what he was really up to all these years. To the shock of the staff, and then some from Rygdea, Amodar, Refia and Kurasame, Hope's parents reveal that he was never able to let go of the kindness Lightning and Fang showed him when he crashed with them back then. Lightning rejected his romantic and sexual advances on multiple occasions, which led to the slender man's train of thinking to take a very dark path in time: if he couldn't have Lightning, he'll go after everyone else who is with her, saving the older Farron as the last person he wants dead. They also tell Refia to not put him on life support after she told them the options available, as they knew that his death was coming, and under the current circumstances, there was no way that he'll make any kind of recovery.

Hope dies within 24 hours of being admitted to the hospital, all alone as his parents refused to see him even in his state, but he would never know that his own family and the GC would eventually unearth more secrets about him and the dark path he took to try and win Claire "Lightning" Farron's heart for so long. Lightning and Fang would also find out the darker secrets regarding Hope, but would turn a new leaf and live their lives to the fullest, with their family and friends by their side - to keep them safe and healthy.

Hope Estheim's death is poetic justice.

 

*Two years later*

Fang and Lightning Yun-Farron are making strides in their marriage that some would consider to be a miracle, if those people knew just what the couple went through to get married at all. Odin was the best cat the house could ever ask for - flaws and all. It was impossible to stay angry at the cat whenever he destroyed an item in the house, and he proved to be protective of the humans that lived with him. Lightning quickly turned out to be Odin's favourite human, despite Fang being the one who adopted him. Seven and Sice had their moments with the cat, but it was clear to everyone that the older Farron was his favourite. Having finished her studies in music a year ago, Lightning decided to try her hand at doing some Open Mic gigs as a musician, as Fang bought her wife an expensive acoustic guitar for her graduation present. Now that the older Farron made a name for herself with music, the pinkette was able to start an Open Mic of her own at Lebreau's bar, which the bar owner immediately agreed to that, to keep the pinkette busy as she's been out of the GC for a shade more than two years.

The brunette would always come to the bar close to when the Open Mic Lightning hosts there is done for the night if it isn't Seven or Sice, to make sure that her wife got home safely. Fang was back at it with the expeditions, getting those that paid very well, although it was with the GC as they decided to create a department for people like Oerba Yun Fang, which the Yun-Farron couple were more than grateful that Lightning still had a contact within the company she once was a part of herself. On this particular drive home from Lebreau's bar, the couple have an interesting conversation regarding Seven. "Light...Sevsky looks a bit like you...I was thinking that maybe you and her get a genealogy test each, maybe you two are related or something..." Fang started, only to see her wife deep in thought as soon as the silver haired woman's name was brought up, knowing that the Oerban native was right about the matter. Lightning owed it to herself and Seven.

"It wouldn't hurt to take one. Her and I are often mistaken as relatives when we were in Rubrum." Lightning replied to her wife, a gentle smile on her face showing, knowing that Serah already agreed to take one at Snow's urging. Hearing her response made Fang happier than ever before, knowing that the older Farron isn't repeating her past mistakes and including those who truly was worth a damn to the pinkette. When the couple got home, Odin was the first person who greeted Lightning, happy that his favourite human is back home and is excited to have his time with her, Fang, Seven and Sice the next day. The trio make their way to the master bedroom and fall into a peaceful slumber after changing into their respective nightwear, knowing that they will wake up the next morning and are ready to face every day that they're alive. Even Seven would be happy to have a day with her girlfriend, Odin and the older couple, since she could hear a small part of their chat while sleeping with her girlfriend across the hall.

The married couple wake up the next day and have a peaceful breakfast together, with Odin getting his favourite feline food being personally fed by Seven. The silver haired woman was Odin's other favourite when he was moody with the older Farron, which wasn't often. One person can take a look at Seven and Lightning at the same time, but wonder if they're related. "Lightning...did you take the genealogy test that Sicey bought for you yet...?" Seven asked the older Farron with a slightly worried look on her face, only for a smile from the older Farron to put her at ease. "I took it before I went to bed last night and was able to mail it before your sleepy headed self woke up. How's that for a response?" Lightning replied to the question, causing both Sice and Fang to release a chuckle they held back. Seven laughed as she was happy that Lightning took the test, hopefully to find out if she and Lightning could be related in some fashion, to give the silver haired woman peace in her life.

The group will be pleasantly shocked when the results come their way in three months. In the meantime, the only thing they all can do now is wait, and hope for the best of news to come their way.

Things would only get better from there.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half will have a VERY happy ending for the remaining survivors!


	10. Epilogue, Part 2: Secrets Unearthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second half of the epilogue, Seven, Serah and Lightning find out a secret that puts the trio at peace with each other. Also, most of the other survivors have a reunion of sorts and catch up with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is second half of the epilogue - for the survivors, which has a VERY happy ending for them all (save for a sad moment near the beginning)! Just some language here and there.

Three months have passed since Lightning, Serah and Seven each took a genealogy test. Since the Farron sisters look like the silver haired woman and often got remarks on how they look alike, it made sense for the trio to each take that test - for Seven, she could have two older sisters that she was never told about, or two older cousins...meanwhile, for the Farron sisters, they would have another sister or a younger cousin that they would finally know for sure. They both had their suspicions on the matter for sometime, but it took Seven's arrival in Bodhum-Oerba for the suspicions to become reality. During the time since they each took that test, it was life as usual in their respective households. At the Farron-Villiers house, Snow and Serah are guiding Claire through grade school. With those at the Yun-Farron household, all four women were doing well in their careers (Fang and Lightning) or their studies (Sice and Seven) - with the usual bumps in the road.

Lightning was having her daily nap with Odin when the mail came. Part of the mail on this day included two large envelopes: one for the older Farron, the other for Seven. Since the pinkette was by herself on this particular occasion, she opened the envelope that had her name on it. After carefully sorting through its contents, Lightning was floored with what she was looking at: Seven was her and Serah's baby sister. It turned out that their mother got pregnant again an unknown amount of time after Serah's birth, via the means of artificial insemination as their father was beyond devastated that he was no longer able to get their mother pregnant naturally. Seven was dropped off at Rubrum just days after her birth, to hide the silver haired woman from the older women. The older Farron put her head between her knees and cried uncontrollably, hurt that her and Serah's parents hid this from them. Odin, always the loyal cat, comforted the pinkette the best way he knew how.

Seven would get the shock of the century when she gets home from her studies later that day.

XXX

"Seven...she's our baby sister...how did mum and dad...?" Serah asks her husband, viewing the documents together. Claire, however, was happy - Lightning is no longer her only aunt. Even the oaf was speechless. Snow and Claire both comforted the younger Farron during this time - they knew that she was devastated that this was hidden from her and Lightning. The Farron-Villiers family knew that the older Farron was with Odin at the Yun-Farron household at this time, which they predicted that the older Farron had a very similar reaction to Serah's when she got her documents in the mail. They also knew that Seven had classes at later times lately and won't see the documents until later. Without delay, Serah made a call to her older sister and they had a very long chat about the results of the genealogy test and their guesses as to why their parents hid Seven from them. Lightning decided to invite Serah's family over so that they can talk to Seven about the results, which Snow agreed to as soon as he heard it.

Claire "Lightning" Yun-Farron isn't the only sister-in-law for Snow anymore - now that Seven is his other sister-in-law, he had two more women to be concerned about in every way possible. Upon driving to the Yun-Farron household, the tall blond had a look of content on his face, knowing that his family got a bit bigger than before. Although the younger Farron appeared to be okay, she was beyond nervous of the secret that just got unearthed. With her husband and daughter by her side, Serah no longer had anything to fear about - Seven was her and Lightning's baby sister and she would be loved just as much as before the secret was unearthed. It was the only thing that mattered to the Farron-Villiers family, as well as Lightning Yun-Farron herself. The only concern would be how Seven would react when she finds the big secret out - would the silver haired woman be happy to have siblings, or angry about the matter?

Only time would answer that for them all.

XXX

Fang, Seven and Sice shove all of the month's groceries, including Odin's favourite cat food, into the cargo area of the SUV that Lightning bought for the house a month ago, as the old one took a shit on them after owning it for so long. Upon noticing that traffic was being a proper bitch, Fang took it easy driving the trio home, instead of the usual speeding home from the grocery store. Remembering that it's been three months since Seven, Lightning and Serah each took a genealogy test, the white haired woman was asking her girlfriend about the possibilities of the results. To Sice and Fang's surprise, the silver haired woman wasn't even thinking about it at all - in Seven's eyes, the last thing she wants to worry over is the results of the genealogy test "Whatever will be...will be..." was Seven's remark on the matter. To the brunette, it made perfect sense to respond that exact way - why fret over something for three months straight? Anything can happen.

The trio was surprised when they saw Snow's car in their driveway. For all they knew, the reason was likely tied into the results of the genealogy test that Serah, Seven and Lightning took a few months back. Once the trio get the groceries into the Yun-Farron household, they were greeted by Snow, of all people - he wanted to help the trio get the groceries into the right places. Fang, Seven and Sice were all shocked to see the Farron sisters with warm, gentle looks on their faces, with the warmth and love both directed at Seven. It was Lightning who handed the silver haired woman the matching envelope that she and Serah had - it was Seven's results of the genealogy test. Upon careful inspection of its contents, Seven realised why the Farron sisters had a warm look on their faces - Lightning and Serah are her older sisters. "Lightning and Serah...my...sisters..." Seven starts, speechless because she was never told about them just the same.

Both of the older Farron sisters came to the silver haired woman and gave her a hug, as the Farron family is now complete. Sice and Fang couldn't help but smile at the scene, for they knew that the three women are now at peace with this part of their lives. Snow simply shook his head, amazed that his family is a bit bigger. Claire was dancing around the living room, with Odin doing his best to keep up with the child. The cat was beyond happy that two of the Farron siblings live with him. Everyone they knew was contacted with this new batch of information, with some people have had a feeling about this for some time, and the others were beyond happy to know that it's now one less thing on their minds to worry about. To them, if the Farron sisters, Snow, Fang and Sice were all happy about this secret, then they were happy as well. They considered each other family, above everything else.

Refia was the happiest of the bunch when she found out.

XXX

Refia was in the middle of a date with Luneth when she got the news from Fang about Seven being Lightning and Serah's sister. The doctor and her date were aware about the genealogy test, as it was Luneth who suggested that the three women to each take one. However, the doctor who helped Fang couldn't hold in her joy as soon as Fang was done telling her about the results. It was her action that nearly got them kicked out of the restaurant, only for the other patrons and staff there to rejoice with them upon finding out what Refia was happy about. It made Luneth smile and chuckle to himself, fortunate that he snagged a date with Refia. After they were done with dinner, they pair went to the arcade to let loose a bit - only to run into Y'shtola, Maria, Kurasame, Rygdea, Lebreau and Noel there. The group included Refia and Luneth in their activities at the arcade, with each of them saying that they all knew of the genealogy test results.

Rygdea found out from Lightning herself. He admitted that before Serah and Snow called her, the older Farron called him, as she was in need of advice to how to reveal the results to Serah and Seven. Knowing that he was in an identical situation, he could relate and gave her straight up advice on the situation, which Refia can tell worked. Noel, Y'shtola and Maria all knew the results before the Farron sisters did - they were responsible for running the genealogy tests Lightning, Serah and Seven performed for them. Refia simply shook her head, knowing their vast network of resources on the matter. As for Lebreau, Serah and Snow called her before calling Lightning, for the same reason Lightning called Rygdea first. This time, Refia couldn't help but laugh, but her heart melted when Kurasame admitted that he was hanging out with Rygdea when Lightning called. Refia smiled even more when Kurasame relayed info to Amodar, Rydia and Edge since they all had a emergency and couldn't hang out with them.

The doctor knew in her heart at that time she made the best decision by saving Oerba Yun Fang when she did that day...and the people she has in her life now, for they all held a special place in her heart. Her kindness showed that she made a huge difference in their lives.

It was because of her kindness that Fang emerged from her past a better woman the second time around.

XXX

Fang and Claire "Lightning" Yun-Farron have a heart-to-heart chat in their room. After the revelation that Seven is the older Farron's baby sister, the Oerban native had something on her mind, since they came back from the road trip but didn't want to bring up until the time was right. "Sunshine...how do you feel about starting a family, you and I? Have a child of our own...?" Fang asks her wife, who was in deep thought for awhile, taking in that the silver haired woman is her long lost sister. When the brunette repeated the question to the older Farron, it was then that Lightning spoke. "We've been married for a while, Fang. Seven and Sice aren't too far from finishing their studies...I don't see any reason why we shouldn't start a family of our own." Lightning responds at last, with a gentle smile the Oerban native fell in love with when they first met all those years ago, with Odin's purr agreeing with the older Farron on the matter.

Odin wanted to be a big brother so bad for awhile, and the Yun-Farron couple would get fortunate one day, when a sperm donor wanted to help them start a family of their own. To Fang's surprise...it was Kurasame's sperm that got Lightning pregnant, as Lightning and Fang are his friends and he wanted to help them. Seven and Sice got engaged shortly after Lightning and Fang told them they were expecting a child together, inspiring the younger couple to tie the knot after being a couple for years. Kurasame sent them the most expensive care package they ever received from anyone, including a note on why he helped with the house payments while Lightning and Fang were apart. All four women were touched, warmed and inspired by the note: touched that someone like Kurasame did it from the kindness in his heart, warmed because he did by choice, inspired to do the same for someone else in due course.

Lightning and Fang repaid Kurasame's kindness when they named their son after him. Seven was his favourite aunt, and the silver haired woman spoiled him worse than Serah and Snow spoiled him. The oaf looks at his nephew with a warm smile on his face, proud that he helped Lightning and Fang get back together after the chaos from many years ago that tore them apart. Baby Kurasame gave his uncle a smile the oaf wouldn't forget for years to come.

Y'shtola, Maria and Noel all felt that Kurasame was a fitting name for the baby boy, who Refia helped Lightning getting him out of her womb. Rydia, Edge, Serah, Snow, Rygdea and Amodar were all there as well, to support Lightning and Fang in welcoming their bundle of joy. Although Seven and Sice couldn't make it due to finals and Lebreau because she had to pull teeth to get coverage for the night, the trio threw a get together to welcome baby Kurasame into the world when they came home. 

Kurasame Yun-Farron is why life became complete for Lightning and Fang...

...it took the second time around. The Yun-Farron couple was happy and complete.

Everyone is now happy...and at peace...the peace they deserved.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this will end the story - and I thank everyone for the likes, comment and hits - I have a note coming on how I put this story together (and why I had the characters I wanted here). Should be a day or two for that. :)


	11. A note of how the story came to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note of how "Second Time Around" came to life, why I used the characters the way I did here and notable sources to make the tale the way I did.

Greetings readers!

As you know, I am done with "Second Time Around" but wanted to write a note (I'm on my mobile) with the ins and outs of the tale. I'll admit that I was considering putting this into the Fangrai/Sebusai collection, but as the planning went on for the tale, I realised that it wouldn't fit with the collection at all, so I made the decision to make STA into a standalone tale, especially with what I had in mind for the story. You'll also notice that this isn't on FFNet - I had a feeling that the content would get me banned from FFNet if it was there. All in all, I took the safe route and made this an AO3 exclusive in the end. With that said, I do have a FFNet exclusive piece coming. Similar in length to this, but not as dark, and it'll take on the prompt of Fang and Lightning meeting later on in life as single parents.

Believe it or not, I have Final Fantasy Brave Exvius installed on my mobile, which is how I gathered most of the characters in STA (Serah, Noel, Rygdea, Kurasame, Amodar, Porom, Lebreau and Carlyn are not in the game, although Odin is an Esper to grab) and I did my best to keep them in character with their FFBE form. As you can tell, this was my take on a prompt of Fang and Lightning get back together after breaking up years ago. I did the story format the way I did because I wanted to put some focus on the aspect where Fang and Lightning were happy with other people for a while then varying circumstances brings them back together as they were their best when they were a couple as opposed to being apart. Also, Hope could be interpreted as one with a Lightning complex in the games, so I brought out the dark side of that trait from the games.

I used a pair of real life true crime tales with the overall flow of the tale. The first is from an Ann Rule (famous true crime author) story called "Stockholm Syndrome". If you're curious, the condition actually exists. What it is...basically, It's extreme brainwashing someone into believing something that actually is wrong as something that's right. The person who was given the Stockholm Syndrome treatment takes a while to recall the truth about what actually happened. You can say that Fang, Vanille and Carlyn are all victims of the Stockholm Syndrome, with Fang being the lone person of three being able to tell her tale (in this case, to Y'shtola, Maria and Noel after the alcohol poisoning; Snow, Serah and Lebreau were convinced of it before).

The second tale I used is an episode of a show on Investigate Discovery (this was before my move in June/July, I was fortunate to remember) called "Did He Do It: Poetic Justice" where a lad killed his girlfriend but lack of evidence set him free. However, he lied under oath about the incident and served some time in prison for lying. Not long after he got out of prison, as a now lonely, unwell and elderly lad, he had a fatal slip and fall (the cuts from the slip and fall caused excessive blood loss), which was considered poetic justice. With Hope's death, I altered the fatal slip and fall with getting hit by a car (I've been hit by a car four times - and I'm still alive to tell those tales), which in the story the fatal hit by a car being a complete accident.

If anyone is wondering - I do plan on writing shorter but happier tales from this universe in the Fangrai/Sebusai collection in the future, but not right away. And speaking of the Fangrai/Sebusai collection, I am gifting Azursa the next tale in that collection as it's going to be a Christmas tale with all four women!

To everyone - may you have a happy holiday season with your family, friends and loved ones - regardless of what you celebrate! :)

Cheers,  
LadyWolvie82


End file.
